


Taking Chances

by WinterCap



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Valentine's Exchange 2021, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap/pseuds/WinterCap
Summary: For years, Bucky Barnes has lived a quiet life. His past making him reluctant to step out of his comfort zone. One glorious summer day, his eye is turned by a new face he sees running past his café. From then on, Bucky's highlight of the day is seeing his new crush from afar.One of his weekly trips to his favourite thrift store with his Grandmother ends up throwing a spanner in the works of Bucky's familiar, unrisky life. Bucky is opened up to the prospect of many things he's dreamed of, but has been too afraid to pursue.Will he step out of his comfort zone and take the chance to get his happy ever after? Or will he let the chance pass him by?For the HYBB Valentine's Exchange 2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/gifts).



> For Call_Me_Kayyyyy. Hope you enjoy it :)

Bucky gazed out the window at the frosty path. The hot cup of freshly brewed coffee he held, warmed his hands nicely. His cat, Alpine, took the opportunity to pounce on his lap and curl up, purring loudly as she did. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him he was a little early at his favourite window perch. A fact that was backed up as he heard a snort of laughter behind him.

Bucky rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes briefly as he took time to savour the hot brew, momentarily ignoring the person responsible for the noise. He opened his eyes again as Clint sat beside him with his own, much larger, cup of coffee. He and Clint had been friends since they were teenagers, when they had both been taken under the wing of the woman who had become their adopted Grandmother. Bucky had been fifteen, Clint slightly older at seventeen. They had become friends almost instantly, and ten years later, they were still as close as ever. Each classed the other as their brother.

Clint like to tease Bucky about how he'd taken to feasting his eyes on a particular runner who would come past at the same time each morning. No matter what the weather was like, he would come past like clockwork. The first time Bucky had seen the man in question, he had literally gasped aloud. It had been a glorious sunny morning in July and Bucky had been taking an order of iced coffees out to the catio. Movement at the corner of his eye had had him looking up after delivering the coffee's to his customers and he was glad that he had indeed looked. The tall, blonde, muscular Adonis that was going by, literally made his jaw drop. He couldn't help but stare after the man and had almost fallen over one of the fostered stray cats as it wrapped itself around his legs. Since that day, Bucky had made sure he was conveniently free at the time Clint had come to nickname “Bucky's drooly time”.

Bucky was glad that the time the object of his desires decided to run, was early in the morning, and that the morning rush didn't start until long after. One of the main advantages of his cafe being situated in the park meant that people didn't tend to head there first thing in the morning; especially in winter. It meant Bucky didn't have to get up super early to bake the cakes he sold and to see to the cats.

Café Catte had come to exist all down to the purring ball of fluff in his lap. Bucky had been given the café by his adopted Grandmother when she had retired. It had been a tea room back then; one that was failing and tired. Bucky and Clint had been offered equal ownership of it, but Clint had refused to take it as he had dreams of becoming a hair stylist to the stars. Bucky had taken on the business and had tried to bring in more custom. One rainy night, after a day of hard work and no rewards, he had found Alpine behind the café trash cans. She had been a tiny kitten who was soaked and hungry and very vocal about her displeasure at both. Bucky had brought her inside and as he set about drying and feeding her, he had gotten the brain wave for a cat café.

The day after, the idea had sprouted roots and he had decided that he would turn the old tea room into a cat café that specialized in finding homes for unwanted and abandoned cats. He took the risk and used his savings to update the décor and the kitchen and to get all the paperwork and things in order for the cat side of things. Clint's girlfriend Natasha helped him get that sorted; her job as an animal welfare officer came in handy. He was glad that the risk had been worth it and the Café Catte had become a successful business. A lot of his custom began to come through word of mouth and more came via a Facebook page Natasha had set up. Now, three years later, the café was a successful business and had been responsible for the re-homing of almost 450 cats.

“Your boy is late.” Clint remarked, drawing Bucky's gaze to him.

“Shut up and he's not my boy.” Bucky retorted before sipping his coffee.

“Maybe he's not coming today. Which I hope isn't the case because then you'll be pouting all day and Grandma won't enjoy the weekly thrifty trip out with you as much.”

“I don't pout!” Bucky insisted, as he tried not to do the exact thing Clint was teasing him about.

“Oh, is that the source of your wet dreams I see heading our way,” Clint teased with a chuckle. “Look out Alpine, you might need an umbrella as drooly time is about to begin.”

On hearing her name, Alpine moved from Bucky's lap to Clint's. She rubbed herself against his black sweater as she did which earned a moan of disappointment from Clint. Bucky ignored him as his eyes followed the progress of the man who had taken a starring roll in the very nice dreams he had most nights. He was running a little slower this time, most likely to compensate for the icy ground. Bucky wondered if he'd ever get the courage to speak to him. It had been six months since he had first laid eyes on him. Every time he even thought about talking to the man, he broke out in a nervous sweat and his stomach got an uncomfortable new feeling in it that he couldn't exactly describe.

Much too soon for his liking, Bucky saw his dream guy heading away from the café. He watched until the curve of the path took him out of sight into the trees and couldn't help but let out a little disappointed sigh. The noise caused Clint to chuckle and Bucky gave him a playful hit on the arm.

“Don't even say it!” he warned before he practically gulped down his coffee.

“You're like a little lovesick school kid,” Clint remarked, just like he usually did when he was around to witness Bucky's favourite time of the day. “Why don't you go out there tomorrow and offer the guy a cup of coffee on the house?”

“Clint... you of all people know why I can't do that,” Bucky reminded him. “It would end in a disaster because I'd make an idiot out of myself. And then I won't even be able to have the daydreams of hot runner guy because they'd just be overtaken by shame and embarrassment.”

“Let one of the cats draw his attention. I'm sure Alpine would love for her human slave to have another slave to help feed her,” Clint said before gently lifting Alpine with one hand and standing. He placed her on the seat he had vacated. “I gotta go get to work. Tell Grandma I'll stop by the retirement home to do her hair for her tomorrow. Oh and I won't be here tonight. I'm staying over at Nat's again.”

“I will and I know. Tell Nat I say hi.” Bucky replied as Clint walked towards the door. His only reply was to wave his hand before he headed out into the cold. Bucky stayed sat where he was for a few minutes, contemplating if he'd ever have the chance to be part of a happy relationship like what Clint and Nat had. He doubted it. Not with his history of overthinking and talking himself out of everything. He gazed out of the window as his brain began to mull over what life would be like in the future and came to the conclusion that he'd probably end up an old man who could only live with cats. He was saved from his thoughts by the cake timer going off. As he got the cakes out of the oven, he wondered if he'd ever have the nerve to interact with hot runner guy. He found himself hoping so.

**~X~X~X~**

Bucky hummed to himself as he rummaged through the racks of clothing at Zach's Thrifty Hell; his favourite ever thrift store. He needed some new shirts as he kept getting his messy while baking and cooking, even burning a few in the process. He had a fair pile of things in his shopping cart, a mix of things for himself and Clint and then some things that he would raffle off at the cafe to fund the care for the cats.

Every Thursday afternoon after the café had closed for the day, he would go to the retirement home and pick his Grandma up. The two of them would then hit the thrift stores to see what they could find. It had started a few days after she had found him cold and shivering on the streets. He had needed clothes and she had brought him to a thrift store. Bucky had loved the whole experience and it had become a weekly tradition. He much preferred it over spending a fortune on new things. They had begun to have a little bit of a competition as to who could get the best item for the raffle. So far, Peggy was winning by a long shot. Bucky didn't mind as it meant more money for the cats, which in turn meant he could help more of them.

Thrifty Hell had become his favourite go to thrift store five years ago, when Zach, the owner, came into the café one day to leave some flyers to advertise the new ownership. Zach had spotted the Devil's food cake Bucky had just finished making and had bought the whole thing. He had become a regular and Bucky and Zach had become firm friends. Bucky made him special cakes and Zach would keep things to one side that he thought Bucky would like. Sometimes they would trade goods instead of paying for them.

Zach had also adopted a cat from Bucky. He'd chosen a ginger Persian who always looked angry and like he was judging everyone. His name was Cornelius, or Corny for short. He was now, as Zach liked to joke, the cat-sistant manager. He liked to dress him up in outfits which made Corny look even angrier. It wasn't surprising as Zach liked to dress him in the same bright, sequin jackets that he wore. Corny liked it when Bucky and his Grandma went on their weekly visit and would sit in the basket on the mobility scooter as his Grandma drove it around.

Leaving the racks of clothing he had just gotten to the end of, he began to browse the shelves of the section that Zach had named 'Hella Bargains'. It basically consisted of random items, sometimes in bulk, that didn't fit elsewhere. He had found some good things over the years and he always got a little excited when he came upon it. As he browsed the shelves, a box caught his eye. It was a plain cardboard box and as he pulled it from the shelf, he noticed it was full of photo albums. He always got a flicker of excitement in his belly when he found things like this.

He added the box to his cart without looking at the contents. He would do that when he got home, when he would begin to try and find the identity of the person who owned them. A majority of the time, the albums he had come across had been from people who had lost them and they were glad to have them returned. The ones he couldn't find the owners of, he returned to the thrift store, just in case anyone who could identify the people came across them.

Going back past the clothing racks, a few sweaters caught his eye. They joined the rest of his stash in the cart after he gleefully saw they were his size. He was always needing new sweaters too. The joys of caring for many cats, meant claws would pull threads on his beloved sweaters. He had learning to sew and knit on his 'to learn' list for a while, but it was something that he hadn't yet gotten round to accomplishing. He also felt bad asking his Grandma to repair them all the time. So the ones in need of some TLC were just piled up at the bottom of his closet. The ones on top of the pile were more pulled than when they had joined the pile, as Alpine liked to use them as a sleep spot.

Looking up from the fabulous hoard in his cart, he scanned the store to see where his Grandma was. He smiled as he saw her zooming along on her mobility scooter. Corny was sat in the basket looking like he was leading the way. His little sparkly pirate jacket made Bucky chuckle. He made his way towards her and she greeted him with a smile. She smiled back and it widened as she saw the cardboard box in his cart.

“I hope you manage to find the owner of those dear,” she told him. Her usual kind tone made him smile warmly, just as it had from the moment he first met her. “You're such a good boy reuniting people with lost treasured memories.”

“I just like reuniting people with lost stuff.” Bucky replied as he blushed slightly. He never could take a compliment without getting embarrassed.

“You don't need to be embarrassed love,” she assured him as she placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. “Are you finished here?”

“Yeah I think I have everything I came in here for, along with a whole bunch of other stuff.” Bucky answered with a slight giggle. He always tended to leave with more than he planned.

“Let's go and pay then. And then you can treat me to out secret junk food fix.”

“I'm surprised Clint still doesn't know that we do that,” Bucky said as the two began to head towards the cashier desk where Zach was dancing around to some music. “I'm sure he smelled the pizza on me last time.”

“At least you don't have to worry about it this time. You could even take some home with him staying at Natasha's tonight.”

“That's a good idea,” Bucky replied as his eyes lit up. He loved pizza and every time he did take some home, Clint would steal it before he could even blink. “I think I'll do that. I mean cooking for one kinda sucks.”

“Maybe you should work on making it so that you don't have to cook for one.” Peggy told him before she turned her attention to the cashier.

Bucky felt a little sting of hurt at her words. He knew that she meant well with her gentle coaxing in encouraging him to find a partner. He couldn't stop his past experiences from surging forward though and making him feel like he wasn't good enough; that he didn't deserve to find happiness and share his life with someone. He found his brain was beginning to head down the path he struggled to avoid and he could only try and focus on his Grandma, as his mind was filled with echoes of the voice that had belittled and degraded him for all those years.

“Bucky love,” the kind voice faintly cut through the harsh, hateful words. It became stronger as more words of comfort broke through, chasing the terrible voices away. He felt hands soothingly stroke his arms as his mind slowly lifted from the dark spiral it had taken. “It's okay love.”

“Sorry Grandma,” Bucky replied as he focused on the woman in front of him. “That hasn't happened for a while.”

“Don't be sorry love,” she assured him with a kind smile. “Let's get your things paid for and then we can leave.”

Bucky took a few deep breaths and then started putting his items onto the cashier desk. Zach, gave Bucky a friendly smile as he began to ring the purchases up. He gave Bucky the patience needed to get himself together again which Bucky was grateful for. When the purchases were bagged up, Bucky gave him and Cornelius a fond farewell and then helped his Grandma out of the mobility scooter. The two of them then slowly walked arm in arm to Bucky's beat up old dark blue VW Beetle, where Bucky then helped her into the front passenger seat, before putting their purchases into the trunk. The car had been passed onto him as his Grandma has used to drive it.

“Do you need a moment dear?” his Grandma asked as he got into the drivers seat.

“Yeah I think I do.” he replied as he gave her a grateful look.

He was amazed that this amazing woman had taken pity on him and taken him under her care. Peggy Carter had lived an amazing life from the tales she had told him. She had been born in England and travelled the world. She had been in charge of a specialist group of soldiers in World War 2 that had been responsible for taking out a bunch of secret Nazi cells. She had been awarded immensely for her work and had settled in America once the war had ended, where she had ended up working for the government briefly. Then she had met the love of her life, a waitress named Angie Martinelli. Peggy had left her job with the government and the two had bought the old groundskeepers cottage and turned it into a tea room. They had lived together above the business until Angie had passed away shortly before Peggy had taken in Clint and Bucky.

Peggy had shown him more kindness, caring, love and most importantly, understanding, than his biological family had ever had. All they had done was belittle and degrade him for trying to be himself. And because he didn't conform to their beliefs and their ridiculous ideals, they had punished him and then abandoned him. He had also felt like they had ruined his ability to get close to people. He had started to get better at it thanks to Peggy. He still had a journey ahead of him and sometimes he wondered if it was one he would ever complete.

“I'm sorry that what I said in the store brought back bad memories for you love.” Peggy told him softly.

“Don't be sorry Grandma,” he told her before giving her a genuine smile. “It wasn't actually bad as it used to be.”

“That's an upside at least. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I think I'm good actually. he assured her as he gave her a genuine smile. She studied him for a moment and could tell he was being honest.

“I'm glad to hear that,” she replied. There was a pause before she asked. “So, do you mind me asking about a particular blonde runner?”

“Grandmaaaaaa,” Bucky said in a whine. Peggy chuckled softly at him in return. “He's still running past, even in this weather. And no, I still haven't initiated contact with him. Clint keeps telling me to offer him some coffee but then I get that little voice telling me to abort.”

“That could be a good ice breaker. Offer him some coffee. Tell him he looks cold,” she smiled mischievously as she added. “Ask him if he wants to come inside so you can help warm him up.”

Bucky literally choked on air at her words and was thankful he wasn't driving. Peggy laughed at his reaction and reached over and patted him on the back. It took a few moments for his breathing to get back to normal.

“Damn Grandma are you trying to kill me?” Bucky asked with a chuckle. “Good thing I wasn't driving or the car would have even more beat up.”

“The old girl is tougher than she looks,” Peggy assured him as she gently patted the dashboard. “Just like her previous owner.”

“I think this car was afraid of the previous owner.” Bucky teased playfully.

“Oh sonny, don't be teasing me now,” Peggy told him in a playful warning tone. “I might just come to the café one morning and play matchmaker with you and, what was it Clint called him, the Dorito with buns of steel.”

“I'm going to change the locks while he's at Nat's,” Bucky said as he shook his head. He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding. “But yeah, that is a pretty accurate description of him. I mean even with the winter work out gear on, you can still see the Dorito-ness of his physique.”

“Someone has been studying his form very well then.”

“You uh... could say that yeah,” Bucky replied as he blushed. He hadn't meant to get so carried away in talking about the man who had been the content of his fantasies for the past six months. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. “So pizza... we going to the usual place.”

“Okay I take your hint at changing the subject. The usual place definitely. Angie would be turning in her grave if we went anywhere else.”

Bucky smiled as he started the car engine. He had heard many fond stories of Angie from Peggy. The parts that stood out the most to him were how obvious is was that the two women had been completely head over heels for each other. He was in awe of how they had become a couple in an era when it was dangerous for the two of them to be in love.

As he drove, he found his mind wandering again. He felt a little silly having all his insecurities about taking that step to share his life with someone the way that Peggy had. He didn't even have to worry about the possibility of being convicted of a crime just for liking the same gender. Peggy and Angie had faced that potential daily. He reasoned that if they could face that, then he should be able to face asking the guy he literally drooled over every day if he wanted a cup of coffee. He made a plan to try and give himself a pep talk that night and maybe attempt it tomorrow.

**~X~X~X~**

That evening, Bucky was sat on his sofa in his favourite fleecy PJ's that had pictures of penguins all over them. His feet were bundled up in a pair of extra thick slipper socks that he had been given for Christmas by Clint. He used to have a pair of unicorn novelty slippers, but one of the cats had taken a dislike to them and had shredded them, which he had been a little gutted about.

He had the box of photo albums on the floor next to the sofa. He had started his laptop up and it was sat on the coffee table. Alpine and her foster siblings were sprawled on the rug in front of the fireplace; all basking in the warmth. Bucky took a moment to smile at the sight, before he reached down and picked the first album up. Upon opening it, he found pictures of a couple; the man obviously a soldier and the woman a nurse. Both were blonde haired and blue eyed; and they were smiling happily. As he progressed through the album, the pictures ranged from what was obviously dates, to a proposal, to the wedding and then to them adding to their family.

He finished looking through that one and then picked up the second. This one started from when the baby joined the family, along with a kitten. Bucky found himself smiling as he saw the baby grow into a toddler and the kitten to a cat in a matter of a few pictures. He noticed the boy seemed small and sickly in the pictures and his heart went out to him. His theory was correct when he saw a picture of the boy after what was possibly chest surgery, going off the bandages.

As the pictures went on and the boy got older, Bucky noticed a lack of the boys father. A closer inspection of one photo gave Bucky the impression that the boys father had been killed in action. Bucky felt his heart ache for the unknown boy, as the family had seemed close knit from what he had witnessed. A few pages later, his heart ached even more as the pictures became clear that the boys mother had gotten sick. The last picture in the album was of the now teenaged boy embracing his mother on a hospital bed in what looked like their final photo together.

Bucky carefully placed the albums on the coffee table, needing a moment to gather himself. He was more determined to find the owner of these pictures. They obviously held special memories. He wondered how these particular albums had ended up in the thrift store. They looked cared for; albeit a little dusty. He took a breath before reaching into the box and pulling out the third album. However, when he opened it, he discovered that it was in fact a journal. He debated for a moment whether he should read it or not, but then thought that there could be something in there to help find the owner.

As he started to read the neat writing, he discovered it was in fact a hand written cook book. Things had been crossed out and altered as the recipes had obviously been changed in the years since it had first been written. Bucky noticed some comments had been written in the margins. He smiled as he realized the boy had been nicknamed Jellybean by his mother. He continued looking at the recipes and found himself making notes on his laptop of some of the cake recipes to try as they sounded delicious.

He had just saved the document he wrote the recipes on to the cloud, when one of the strays he was fostering decided to jump up onto the coffee table. It caused Bucky to jump which in turn made him knock the glass of water he had on the table over. Bucky watched in horror as the water went all over his laptop. He let out a squeak and rushed to the kitchen to grab a towel. The cats ran off in all directions as he accidentally scared him in his haste. He came back to the laptop with the towel and tried mopping up as much of the spillage as he could. His laptop however just made a strange noise and the screen went black.

“Awww man!” Bucky whined as he sat down with a huff.

He stared at the laptop like it was to blame for the whole scenario as he tried to think of a way to fix it. He'd heard of people drying out phones with rice and he wondered if it would do the same for his laptop. He then remembered all the ports on the side and decided against it. He got the brain wave to put it in the linen cupboard as the heat from the boiler made the place nice and warm and he hoped it would dry it out. He picked it up and took it to the cupboard. He placed it inside, making sure that it was in a secure position. The last thing he needed was for it to fall and smash on top of getting soaked. Once he was done, he felt a familiar sensation brush against his leg. He looked down and saw Alpine with the cat he had named Miss Maple, as the cat had markings on her face that looked like a maple leaf.

“I'm guessing it's supper time?” he asked them in the voice he reserved just for them. The same voice he would deny ever using if someone called him out on it. He was answered with a chorus of meows and he chuckled as he began to head to the kitchen.

As he walked the 4 other cats joined them and they made a little procession into the kitchen. Alpine's current foster siblings consisted of a white male cat with green eyes who had the most unusual grey marking of what looked like a beard on his face. Bucky had named him George Meowcal. Miss Maple was a white cat with tabby markings and yellow eyes; the distinct maple leaf like markings giving her the name. Hercule Purrot had arrived just after Miss Maple. He was a grey male with green eyes. He had gotten his name as his white fur markings had given him eyebrows and a moustache that made him look like the famous fictional detective. Charlie Chaplin and Isaac Mewton were brothers and had arrived together. Both were black and white with green eyes. Charlie had gotten his name due to a black fur marking that resembled Charlie Chaplin's moustache. Isaac had gotten his as he seemed to like defying the laws of physics with where he chose to sleep.

He fed them their supper and made himself a hot chocolate. He then left them to eat and went to sit on the window seat that gave him a great view of the park, through a floor to ceiling picture window. He liked to sit and look out at the stars as he wound down from the day's activities. It put him in a good mindset for sleeping and he found if he didn't do his little ritual, then he found it hard to sleep. He put his mug down on the little side table and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Peggy had knitted it him for one of his birthdays and he loved it. It made him feel safe and like she was wrapping him in a hug. He sat back on the seat and picked his mug back up.

He gazed up at the starry sky. It was a clear night which meant he got a good view. He thought over what both Peggy and Clint had said to him about asking the guy for coffee. He knew they were right. He was tired of being lonely in that part of his life. He wanted to love someone and have them love him back. He thought about what would happen if he did approach the guy and ask him. He came to the conclusion that the worst that could happen was the guy said no. He convinced himself that he'd had enough bad in his life already that he was due some more good.

He finished his hot chocolate and went and put the mug to soak in the sink. He then headed to his bedroom and got under the covers, still with the blanket wrapped around him. In the morning he would take that chance and ask the guy if he wanted coffee. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bucky was busy in the kitchen of the café. He was using the recipe he had borrowed from the cookbook he had found in the box. He'd written it out on a piece of paper as his laptop was still dead, so that he wouldn't damage the book. He had music playing on the retro jukebox that was in the seating area and he hummed along to it as he worked on making the second batch of cakes. The combined scents of banana, honey and cinnamon washed over him and he made an appreciative noise in response. He had the first batch in the oven and they were due out any moment. He had just finished pouring the batter into the cases when the timer went off. He took the cooked ones out of the oven and replaced them with the new batch. The cooked ones were then carefully lifted off the tray and placed on a rack to cool. Bucky then opened a window near them slightly, so that the scent of the cooling cakes would hopefully entice customers inside.

Bucky checked the time before setting the timer again for the second batch. He saw he still had a good twenty minutes to go before hot runner guy was due. He felt butterflies fluttering in his tummy at the thought of going out there and asking if the man wanted coffee. He knew to some, that it wasn't a big deal to go out and ask a stranger if they wanted a coffee. But for Bucky it was a pretty momentous occasion. He'd made an extra special effort with his outfit that morning. He'd chosen a pair of jeans which made his thighs and butt look amazing and a soft baby blue sweater that accentuated his eyes. His shoulder length hair was up in a casual bun and a few strands framed his face softly.

He began to mix the frosting for the cakes. He had decided to make a vanilla buttercream with there being a lot of flavours in the cakes already. He was going to pipe different types of flowers on the top of them once they were ready. He had already made the other cakes for the day and they were sat in the display cabinet. The advantage of winter was that he didn't have to get up as early to get the baking done. He checked the time again. Ten minutes gone, ten to go. The butterflies in his tummy increased, but he found himself welcoming them. It was a good kind of nervous; however he did hope that he didn't make a total idiot out of himself.

Bucky headed to the cooling cupcakes and checked how they were doing. He smiled as he found they were cooling quickly. His favourite part about baking was making the cakes look all fancy. He heard the bell above the door jingle, letting him know a customer had come in. He sighed inwardly and wished their timing had been better. He didn't want to miss hot runner guy. He took a breath and put a smile on his face.

“Hi what can I get you?” he asked as he turned. He was glad he'd finished speaking as his eyes fell on the hot runner guy who was almost at the counter. He was pretty sure he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as he stood there watching him approach.

“What's that smell?” the guy asked. Bucky blinked at him several times as he felt his insides turn to mush. The deep voice had that affect on him.

“Um... sorry?” Bucky managed to squeak out, finding his voice finally. He cringed inwardly at how he sounded.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude,” the guy said as he gave Bucky an apologetic smile. Bucky thought he saw a hint of puppy dog eyes. It wasn't a good combination for Bucky at that moment; his internal fanboying was going through the roof. “What I meant to ask is, what is the wonderful smell that's coming from here?”

“Oh!” Bucky exclaimed as his brain came back online. “I think it might be my new cupcakes. They're banana, honey and cinnamon.”

Hot runner guy stared at Bucky and blinked a few times. He had a surprised expression on his face as he did. Bucky raised his eyebrows as he watched the guy stare at him. He seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly averted his gaze.

“Are they ready to try?” the guy asked sounding hopeful. Bucky decided that now was the best time to seize his opportunity.

“They won't be ready for a few more minutes,” he replied just as the timer went off. He held his finger up signalling he needed a minute. He then quickly got the second batch out and put them to cool before returning his attention to the guy. “But if you don't mind waiting I can bring you a coffee to keep you occupied.”

“I can wait? That would be nice,” the man replied. He gave Bucky a smile before he studied the drinks menu. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he did. “They're cat related?”

“Yeah they are. Um... I decided to give some of the coffee's cat names with this being a cat café and all,” Bucky replied as he blushed. “I've been told by some people that its lame.”

“It's not lame at all. And I'll have a catpuccino please, along with one of those cupcakes when they're ready.”

“Sure thing,” Bucky replied, hoping he sounded casual as he wrote the order down on his order pad. “Can I take your name?”

“It's Steve,” the man answered, introducing himself. He watched Bucky write his name at the top of the order slip. “And you are?”

“My name is James, but you can call me Bucky,” Bucky told him before giving him a smile. “Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable Steve and I'll bring this over to you when you're ready.”

“Thanks Bucky.” Steve said before heading over to one of the comfy seats by a window.

Bucky watched him as he walked over to it, appreciating the fine specimen in front of him. He felt a little giddy that he had finally interacted with him and that he knew his name. He didn't usually take names for orders, but he had thought it was a good opportunity to do so. He watched Steve take his hat off revealing messy golden hair. Bucky bit his lip as he imagined running his fingers through it. He quickly averted his eyes as Steve turned and busied himself making the cappuccino. He kept stealing glances at Steve as he made it. When it came to the artwork on the frothy milk, he decided to play it safe and go for the regular leaf pattern for now. He then quickly frosted one of the new cupcakes and put it on a plate, before carrying them over to where Steve sat. He concentrated extra hard not to trip.

“Here you go. I hope you enjoy the cake. They're a new thing I'm trying. I haven't even tried them myself yet.”

“Oh, so I have the honour of being the first to sample your delicious sweetness?” Steve asked as he looked at Bucky and gave him a smile.

Bucky was glad that he had put Steve's order on the table, as if he'd heard those words while carrying it, it would have been all over the floor. He couldn't help his brain going into the gutter at Steve's words. He found his thoughts were saying he could gladly sample his sweetness, which caused him to blush. He realised he was staring at Steve and hoped he didn't have a horrified expression on his face. His brain was too busy swooning to register just what expression was there. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before speaking.

“Yeah I guess you do. And nobody has ever had that pleasure before.”

Steve's smile widened as he moved his attention to the cupcake. Bucky watched him as lifted it from the plate and peeled the paper casing away. He then took a big bite, getting frosting on his nose in the process. The appreciative moan Steve let out as the flavours hit his tongue made Bucky's brain swoon further into the gutter. He couldn't help but smile and feel proud that it was their first meeting and he had made Steve make those noises, He was glad that the apron he was currently wearing was hiding how this whole situation was affecting him.

“Oh my God, Buck!” Steve exclaimed as he finished the cupcake. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you,” Bucky remarked. He couldn't help but giggle a little as he said. “Um... you have frosting in your beard and on your nose. Let me get you a napkin.”

Bucky quickly hurried and got a napkin from the pile, cursing himself for forgetting to add one on the tray. He felt like eyes were lingering on his ass as he walked, but he put it down to wishful thinking. He took the napkin to Steve who then proceeded to clean himself up.

“Is it all gone?” he asked Bucky as he looked at him expectantly. Bucky checked his face out, taking in his gorgeous blue eyes and full lips. He felt himself get a little warmer as he did.

“Yeah, you're good,” he assured him, hoping Steve didn't pick up on the sudden huskiness of his voice. His brain had finally registered how Steve had called him Buck and he found that did things to him. He realized Steve was talking to him and tried to focus. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.”

“You're good. I was asking if there are any cats here.”

“Oh yeah there's currently five foster cats and my own cat,” Bucky told him in a fond tone. “They'll be down soon most likely. I left them finishing their breakfast. Just be careful of Isaac Mewton.”

“Isaac Mewton?” Steve asked before taking a sip of his cappuccino.

“Black and white ninja who likes to defy the laws of physics and kill laptops.” Bucky explained. It caused Steve to laugh and his mouthful of drink spluttered everywhere. He then started to cough. “Oh shit, are you okay?”

Steve made a motion that he would be fine, but Bucky found himself stepping closer and patting Steve on the back, between his shoulder blades. He hoped it would help clear the drink that had gone down the wrong way.

“I'm good, thanks,” Steve assured him once he was able to speak again. “Just got a few wet patches.”

“Let me get a towel.” Bucky hurried to the kitchen and to the cupboard where he kept the café linen. He had put a few types of towels in there just in case of accidents like this. He grabbed one and rushed back to Steve, where he then began to dab at the wet spots on his shirt without thinking. His brain short circuited again as he felt the muscles underneath the clothing. Steve definitely seemed like he'd stepped right out of one of Bucky's fantasies.

“I think you got it all now Buck.” Steve told him sounding amused.

“Oh gosh I'm so sorry.” Bucky said as he quickly stopped what he was doing. He took a step back and gave Steve an apologetic look and hope that he didn't look as mortified as he felt as being caught practically groping him.

“You're good.” Steve assured him, giving him a warm smile as he did.

“I'll uh, leave you to your drink in peace.” Bucky murmured and hurried back behind the relative safety of the serving counter.

His face felt like it was burning with embarrassment as he set about frosting the cupcakes. He hoped he hadn't blown any chances at seeing Steve again with his actions. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until it was done. He started mentally cursing himself as he worked. He still managed to make the cakes look as fabulous as the others; he put it down to muscle memory rather than paying attention to what he was doing. He turned and added the newly frosted cupcakes to the display. He saw Steve coming up to the counter as he did and braced himself for some stern words.

“Hey Bucky, can I ask you something?”

“I don't know, can you?” Bucky found himself replying in a playful tone before he could stop himself. He let out an internal sigh and wondered what it was about Steve that seemed to stop the filter between his mouth and brain from working. Steve let out a soft laugh in response which made Bucky smile.

“I was going to ask if it's okay if I stop by here again and maybe take up residence for the day?” Bucky's brain had to do another reboot and the uncertainty about the question must have shown on his face, as Steve continued. “Its just where I was sat gave me the perfect view of the park that I need for an art commission I've been employed to do.”

“You're an artist?” Bucky asked sounding surprised. He would have pictured Steve being a personal trainer or something along those lines.

“Yeah,” Steve replied with a blush of his own. “It was something I was good at even as a kid, so I thought I might as well put it to use for my career.”

“You're welcome to come here and art away however much and for however long you want,” Bucky told him before he gave his brain chance to talk him out of agreeing to it, “But like I said before, beware of Isaac Mewton.”

“I still haven't seen any of these cats,” Steve said in a teasing tone. “You sure they're here?”

“Oh, trust me they are,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “They'll be lazing around upstairs. They're not really trustworthy for office hours unfortunately.”

His response earned him a genuine, loud laugh from Steve. Bucky felt proud as he watched Steve almost double over with the force of his laughter. He noticed how he grabbed at his left pec as he did and he hoped he'd be able to get this response from Steve again at some future point.

“I love cats,” Steve told him once his laughter was under control. “Had them while growing up. Where I live now I'm not allowed them. They have a strict no pets policy.”

“That is horrible,” Buck replied. “If more places allowed people to have pets then there wouldn't be as many on the streets.”

“I wholeheartedly agree with you,” Steve said as he gave Bucky a look that Bucky couldn't decipher. He gave Bucky a hopeful look before speaking again. “Is it possible I can get some of those cakes to take out? And another coffee?”

“You done with your run already?” Bucky asked. He blushed as he added. “I mean it'll be kinda hard to run holding cakes and coffee.”

“Yeah I'm done for today. The path is a little icy,” Steve explained. “I forgot how bad it can get here in winter.”

“How many cakes would you like?”

“Don't judge me, but I'll take half a dozen and a catte this time.”

“Coming right up.” Bucky said as he smiled. He then boxed the cupcakes up and then set about making a latte in a large take out cup. He was pleased that he managed to remain professional as he carried out the tasks.

“What time will be okay to come here tomorrow?” Steve asked as he busied himself putting his hat back on.

“Whenever you're ready Steve,” Bucky told him as he placed Steve's take out items on the counter. “I'll put a little reserved sign on the table where you were sitting just in case we get busy. That shouldn't happen though; this time of year is pretty quiet here.”

“I hope I get to meet some of the cats tomorrow.”

“You might regret saying that.” Bucky told him before chuckling.

“How much do I owe you Buck?” Steve asked while chuckling himself.

Bucky added the bill up on the retro style cash register and told Steve. Steve paid and the two said their goodbyes and Bucky watched Steve make his way out of the cafe. He let out a breath as the door closed behind him followed by a giddy little laugh. He couldn't believe he had actually done it. He'd made contact with the hot runner guy and knew his name. Granted it hadn't happened how he had envisioned, but it had worked out so much better. He was glad he had found that box in the thrift shop and the recipe that had enticed Steve inside. He giggled to himself a little more as he realized he would be getting to see Steve tomorrow for much longer. He was both nervous and excited by the thought.

“What are you giggling at?” Clint asked, causing Bucky to jump. He hadn't heard him come in.

“Hot runner guy is called Steve and he was just in here,” Bucky blurted out sounding like a kid on Christmas morning. “He's coming back tomorrow and camping out for the day to draw.”

“You're kidding me?” Clint asked looking surprised. This was the last thing he had expected to hear when he stopped by to collect his hairdressing tools he forgot to pack in his bag. “You actually stopped your fantasy guy and he came in here?”

“Well no, I made new cakes, he smelled them and it drew him in,” Bucky explained. “We got talking, I made him laugh, I kinda groped him while drying him. And then he asked to come back tomorrow.”

“Holy shit, I missed all this?” Clint asked sounding as shocked as he looked. “Wow Bucky. I'm impressed. I never thought you would actually _do_ anything. I'm proud of you man.”

“I'm a little shocked too. It's like my filter doesn't work around him and there were things coming out of my mouth that I didn't think ever would,” Bucky said as he blushed. Clint's eyebrows rose in amusement in response. “Tomorrow will either be the best day of my life or my last 'cause I might die from being around him for more than thirty minutes.”

“I'll call Grandma and tell her to start planning the funeral then shall I?”

“You suck.”

“I bet you wish you could suck your Steve.” Clint teased. Bucky choked on air at his words. Clint then laughed loudly as he headed up to their shared apartment to retrieve his things.

“Oh he's so getting hot chilli in his next coffee.” Bucky mumbled to himself as he busied himself cleaning up the things he had used to frost the cupcakes.

**~X~X~X~**

The next day, Bucky again took a little extra time on his appearance. He felt giddy and nervous as hell. He hoped he didn't spill anything on anyone or make a complete fool out of himself while Steve was here. When he was ready and the cats had their breakfast, he headed down to the café with a spring in his step. He found himself humming happily as he went through his usual opening routine. He spent a little extra time fluffing the cushions up at the table that Steve would be sitting at. He also made sure the little vase of sunflowers looked fresh and bright. He finished fussing with the table presentation and then put a reserved sign on it.

He headed behind the counter and set about with his baking. The new cupcakes he had made had proved to be a big hit, not only with Steve, but with a lot of the regulars. He decided he would make them a permanent addition to the rotating “cupcake of the day” menu. He was in a chocolate mood that morning and decided today's cupcake special would be something extra chocolatey.

Clint came down looking like his usual sleep deprived self and Bucky made him his insanely large, super strong super sweet Americatno. Bucky had no idea how he could drink it so strong. He preferred the more palatable lattes, but his favourite hot drink was hot chocolate. He definitely had a sweet tooth.

“I've heard the saying “a man's heart is through his belly” before, but I have never seen it in action until right now,” Clint teased as he sipped his drink, not even giving it chance to cool. “You're really going all out to impress _Steve_.”

“I knew I should have put some extra hot chilli in your coffee,” Bucky retorted, trying to ignore the teasing way in which Clint had said Steve's name. “One day when you least expect it, revenge will come my way for your teasing, dear brother.”

“Should I start sleeping with one eye open?”

“Yeah you should. And maybe Isaac Mewton will sit his ass on it.”

“Wow, where did my sweet nice bro go?” Clint asked as he dramatically clutched his chest. “This Steve guy has corrupted you.”

“Shut it,” Bucky replied playfully. It still made him feel warm inside when he and Clint referred to each other as brothers. He could safely say his adopted family was the best thing to ever happen to him. He found himself hoping Steve would be another. “And shouldn't you be getting going? I thought you had a super important client real early.”

Clint's litany of expletives told Bucky he was right. He laughed as he watched the chaos that was Clint, gather his things and literally run out of the door. He turned his attention back to today's creation and saw that the cupcakes would be at least triple chocolate. He hoped Steve liked chocolate. As he worked his magic on the cupcakes, the cats began to make their way into the seating area, claiming their usual favourite spots to observe everything.

It was a little later than usual when Steve finally arrived at the café. Bucky had gotten all the cakes finished and had served a few early park workers their regular orders by the time he turned up. They shared a smile in greeting as Steve headed over to the table with his art supplies. He placed them down and then came up to the counter where Bucky was looking over some of the bills for running the place.

“Good morning Bucky,” he greeted warmly. “How are you today?”

“I'm great thanks for asking Steve,” Bucky replied brightly. “How are you?”

“Better now I'm here,” Steve replied. His words made Bucky feel warm inside. “Oh, chocolate is today's special?”

“Yeah it is. Triple chocolate to be exact. Are you not a fan?”

“Are you kidding? I have the biggest sweet tooth. Why do you think I have to run every day?” Steve replied with a small chuckle. “I can't wait to try one of those. But maybe I should have one of those breakfast sandwiches first that I saw on the menu yesterday.”

“I have a major sweet tooth too. Hence the triple chocolate, And for the breakfast sandwiches, my personal fave is the sausage.”

“You like sausage?” Steve asked. Bucky bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah I do,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Do you like sausage?”

“Well that would depend on the sausage,” Steve told him with a smile of his own. “And if you recommend it then I'm going to have to try it.”

“Would you like anything else with that?”

Steve made a thoughtful noise as he studied the menu trying to make his mind up. In the end he gave Bucky the liberty to make whatever he felt would compliment the sausage. He also ordered a latte to go with it before hanging his coat on the coat stand that Bucky had pointed out to him. He then sat at his table. Bucky busied himself making Steve's breakfast. He let his mind wander to what it would be like making Steve his breakfast in a more personal setting. Thankfully he didn't get too carried away with his daydreams, so the food didn't get burned. He plated the food, made the coffee and carried it over to Steve. He chuckled as he saw that three of the foster cats had joined Steve at his table and Steve seemed to be enjoying petting them more than the cats were.

“So, who is gracing me with their presence today?” Steve asked as Bucky put his food and drink on the table.

“Well this one is Miss Maple, this one is Charlie Chaplin and the one with the beard is George Meowcal.”

“Such fabulous names for such gorgeous cats,” Steve replied with a genuine smile. “And this food smells amazing Buck. I can't wait to taste it.”

“You want me to move the furballs?”

“If you do then I might be very disappointed.” Steve told him as he picked up half of the sandwich. He took a bite and again, Bucky was rewarded with a happy moan.

“I'll leave you to enjoy your food and the kitties,” Bucky told him as two regulars came into the café. “You need anything just yell.”

Steve nodded in acknowledgement and carried on savouring his food as Bucky headed off to deal with the customers.

Several hours later, Bucky was cleaning the café as it was getting closer to closing time. Steve was still sat at his table working away at his project. All the cats, including Alpine, were gathered around him. Bucky couldn't blame them. He had found himself gravitating towards the table when it was quiet and he had nothing else to do. Steve had even asked him to join him for lunch and the two had eaten together. Bucky had daydreamed a little, wondering if it was like what a date was. Bucky had been glad of the quiet day. It had meant that he and Steve had gotten to talk more and Bucky was surprised at how easy the conversation flowed between them. Bucky wondered if it was weird that they felt like friends after only knowing each other for just over 24 hours.

“Did you have a productive day Steve?” Bucky asked as he took him a box of leftover cakes.

“I did thank you Buck,” Steve replied as he began to put his things away. “Being here just got my creative juices flowing.”

“Well you're welcome here whenever you like,” Bucky told him as he put the box on the table. Steve gave it a questioning look. “These are for you and are on me. They're some of the leftover stock from today.”

“Thank you,” Steve replied. He looked genuinely touched at Bucky's offering of free cake. “What do you do with the other leftovers?”

“I donate it to the homeless.” Bucky replied sounding a little bashful. “I know its not much but it's better going to people who need it, rather than me putting it in the trash. When I can afford it, I make extra especially for them. It's not as often as I like as I've remodelled this place, and then I have to look after the cats.”

“Bucky... that's so kind of you,” Steve said in a sincere tone. “You've got a good heart Buck. If more people were like you, then the world would be a better place. I mean you're looking after animals _and_ people that most others wouldn't even give a second glance to.”

“Thanks Steve, that means a lot,” Bucky replied as he blushed deeper. “But I know what it's like to be out on the streets and have nobody give a damn. I got lucky and someone helped me out of it. Most others, don't have a literal fairy godmother.”

Steve gave Bucky a look that was of understanding. Bucky wondered if Steve had been through something similar. He hoped that Steve would one day share his story with him. He was surprised he had shared that smidgen of information with Steve as easily as he had. He didn't usually like people knowing that he'd been on the streets.

“I kinda know a little of how that feels Buck,” Steve said softly. “My mom died when I was a teenager. She'd literally been dead for less than an hour before the shitty landlord had evicted me from the apartment. He never even let me back in for my things. I couldn't afford a lawyer so I lost everything that day; my mom and all of the physical things that reminded me of her.”

“Oh my gosh Steve that's horrible,” Bucky exclaimed. “It makes me want to hug you.”

“I haven't had a hug since before my mom died.” Steve admitted. Bucky's heart broke and he found himself walking the few steps to Steve and gathering him into his arms. Bucky was surprised he'd initiated this and was worried that he'd crossed the line, but then he felt Steve's arms wrap around him as he returned the hug. The two stayed in each other's embrace for several minutes, Bucky surprisingly found the whole thing feeling very comfortable and he really hoped that they would do this again. They separated and Steve gave Bucky a warm smile. Bucky returned it.

“That was okay right? I mean I know I should've asked if you wanted a hug. It just... it's like my body went on autopilot.”

“It was more than okay. You give amazing hugs Buck,” Steve assured him. He chuckled softly as he added. “I might turn into a cuddle monkey around you now and request more.”

“Well just ask,” Bucky replied with a light-hearted giggle, unable to keep his giddiness in. “I'm usually not a big hugger, but that was nice.”

“Yeah it was. Real nice,” Steve confirmed. It made Bucky feel all mushy inside. Steve then seemed to notice the time and deflated a little. “I don't particularly want to, but I have to get going. I have to check in with the client to make sure they're happy with my progress. Would it be cheeky of me to ask if it's okay to come back tomorrow?”

“Steve, I already told you that you're welcome here any time and I mean it,” Bucky told him sincerely. “Hell, if you wanted to draw after closing time, just ask.”

“You really are a good bean Buck,” Steve told him as he finally finished packing his art things away. He had to wrestle a pencil from one of the cats in the process and chuckled as he did. “Have you had any interest in anyone adopting the cats?”

“George Mewocal has a home pending. The animal welfare officer just has to inspect their home and sign the paperwork off and he can go there.”

“That's so nice he gets to go to a loving home,” Steve said as he put his coat on. “I wish I could adopt one of these little fluff balls. Maybe I should look into finding a landlord who will let me have a pet.”

“That is a great idea. But if you can't you can always get your pet fix here.”

“Among my other fixes too,” Steve remarked and blushed a little. Bucky looked a little surprised, wondering what the other ones were. He didn't ask though. “So I'll see you tomorrow?”

“You sure will,” Bucky told him and then gave him a bright smile.

“Take care Buck,” Steve replied as he returned the smile. He then put his bag on his shoulder and picked the cakes up. “I'll enjoy these.”

“I hope you do. And you take care too okay. Those paths still look dangerous with the ice.”

“I will. I promise.”

With that, Steve headed out of the café, leaving Bucky watching him go like the heart-eyed goof he was.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days, saw Steve come to the café bright and early each morning. Bucky was thrilled and went out of his way to make the cupcakes that little more special. He knew it was his way of trying to impress Steve. Cooking was one of the things he knew he was good at. The cats loved Steve too and would crowd around him as he worked. He sometimes had to fight them for his drawing equipment. Bucky was mortified the first time it had happened, but Steve had found it amusing and had just switched the implements around so the cats would have something to play with.

The two of them ate lunch together every day Steve was there. They talked about many different subjects and found they had a lot of things in common. However, they hadn't approached the subject of being on the streets since they had both let it slip. Bucky was glad. He wasn't ready to open that can of worms. He suspected Steve felt the same way.

At the end of the days, Bucky would pack Steve off with a box of food that now included sandwiches as well as cakes and a coffee. Steve had let slip that he didn't know how to cook and relied on take out and instant noodles most of the time. So Bucky had made it his mission to make sure he had something to take home to eat. He wanted to ask him to stay for dinner, but he was nervous about approaching the subject.

Before he knew it, Thursday had rolled around again. He couldn't believe it had been almost a week since he and Steve had first interacted. He had told Steve about the half day closing and had decided he trusted Steve enough to stay in the café while he went to pick Peggy up for their thrift store outing. He and Steve had traded cell phone numbers that day and Bucky had been receiving pictures of the cats while he was looking around the store. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he gathered the things he wanted to purchase and then paid for them. It wasn't until he and Peggy were at their usual pizza place that she asked him about it.

“What's gotten you all smiley love?” she asked before giving him a smile. “Is it down to a certain blonde haired runner?”

“Actually yes,” Bucky replied brightly. He then proceeded to tell her the whole story of what had happened in the past week. “Steve's so dreamy. He makes my tummy flutter every time he walks in.”

“And you trusted him to leave him alone in your business, which also houses your home, after only knowing him for a week?” Peggy asked in a slightly surprised tone.

“I _do_ trust him. I know that sounds silly because I haven't known him long. And I'm probably being naïve and trusting him because of my ever growing crush on him,” Bucky began. “But I've never felt this connection with anyone before Grandma. It's... Steve gets me in a way nobody ever has.”

“I guess people thought the same way about me when I took you and Clint in,” Peggy admitted. She took his hand as she added. “I don't regret that decision for a day.”

“How did you know it was the right decision to take us under your wing?”

“My gut told me it was,” Peggy answered. “And I'm guessing yours is telling you this about your Steve?”

“Yeah it is,” Bucky confirmed. “I just hope one day he is 'my' Steve.”

“I do have to say I've never seen you this happy dear,” she told him. She sounded genuinely happy for him. “I hope he feels the same way about you. I would hate for your heart to be broken again dear.”

“Me too,” Bucky murmured. “But after all that's happened, surely it's about time I got something else that's good.”

“Yes it does dear. Lets hope it listens.”

After taking Peggy back to her retirement home, Bucky made a detour to his usual grocery store. He had planned to go straight back to the café, but then had been struck by an idea. He was going to make dinner in the café and invite Steve to stay. He was nervous and hoped Steve would accept the offering. He browsed the aisles, trying to decide what to make. In the end he decided on making a chicken stir fry with some rice. He quickly gathered the ingredients and did a mental stock take of the spices he had at home already. He added the ones he needed to his cart and then paid.

It took him a few minutes to drive his battered car back to the café and park in his usual spot. He got his purchases out of the car. It was mainly food related today. He had been too distracted at the thrift store to do his usual thorough delving. Luckily Peggy had taken care of that for him. He let himself in the main café doorway and found Steve sprawled on one of the comfy armchairs by the fire. He was fast asleep and had all the cats draped over him. Bucky couldn't help but smile at the sight. He quietly locked the door behind him and then went about putting the things away. He then began preparing dinner.

By the time Steve awoke, the food was almost done. The delicious smell of the food drew him to Bucky to see what he was making.

“This Steve, is our dinner.” Bucky told him. He gave him a smile that made him look more confident than he felt.

“You made me dinner?” Steve asked as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes. Bucky found it adorable.

“Yeah I did. I was making it for myself anyway and thought I'd make you some.”

“That's real thoughtful of you Buck. Thank you. It smells _so_ good. Also, sorry for falling asleep. I got a bit chilly so moved to the fireplace and then the cats joined me and it was just so cosy and homey I must have just drifted off.”

“No need to be sorry Steve,” Bucky assured him. “You looked peaceful when I came in so I just left you and the cats there.”

“Can I do anything to help?” Steve asked, wanting to feel useful.

“You can set the table if you like. Pick whichever one you want.” Bucky told him, gesturing to where the cutlery was.

Steve smiled as he picked up what he needed. He then chose a table that was closest to the fire and went about setting it. He then got glasses, after Bucky told him where they were kept, and added them to the table. Bucky had gotten a bottle of wine to go with the food and Steve opened it, setting it on the table to let it breathe. Bucky dished the food up and brought it over to the table and the two sat at the table to eat.

“Bucky... how did I get lucky enough to be able to experience this?” Steve asked after a few mouthfuls of food. “Your kindness and warmth... I just... I want you to know I really appreciate all this.”

“I think I'm the lucky one Steve,” Bucky replied. “I usually eat by myself; well unless you count the cats. Clint is usually at Nat's.”

“It's so nice to have company huh,” Steve said before giving him a tight smile. “After my mom died and the asshole landlord kicked me out and took all my belongings, I just took off. Luckily I had a little bit of money to tie me through until I got a job.”

“Where did you go?”

“First I travelled to LA. I mean it was as far away from New York as I could get at that point. I just wanted to put as much distance between myself and the bad memories as I could. I did odd jobs there to get more money to travel further. I didn't have a place to stay so I had to take refuge wherever I could to sleep. I also did caricature drawings down at the local tourist hot spots. They ended up earning me a good amount of money. I stayed there until I was 23 and then I decided to go travelling as I finally got my passport. Made my way to Europe and visited Italy and France as my mom always wanted to go there. Then I moved onto Asia and went to Thailand and South Korea. After that I felt that it was time to return home and put the ghosts that were haunting me to bed, so to speak.”

“Steve.... were you by yourself that whole time?” Bucky asked gently.

“Yeah, didn't trust anyone to let them get close to me. I was small and sickly back then,” Steve explained. “When I first arrived in LA a strong gust of wind could've knocked me down. Unsavoury people tried to take advantage of my weakness but thankfully they didn't succeed. I don't know if it was down to the different climate but I started to get better from my childhood illnesses and I had a growth spurt. I would sneak into a gym and work out a few times a week and hide in there so I could sleep. Somehow I didn't get caught. Either that or the owner felt sorry for me.”

“So you weren't always built like a Greek god?” Bucky asked, his mouth blurting the question out before he even realized. Steve chuckled at the question.

“No Buck. If you saw pictures of me from my childhood you wouldn't even think it was me. I'd show you some but I don't have any thanks to that asshat of a landlord.”

“The person who gave their male DNA to my creation threw me out on the streets when I was 15. All because I didn't conform to the standards and beliefs he wanted me to,” Bucky began. “He had tried to 'convince' me to turn to his way and what he did left me with a messed up left arm. I was on the streets for about a week before I met Clint. By then my arm had gotten a little on the infected side. Clint made it his mission to look after me and he became my big brother. He even shoplifted some pain meds from a pharmacy for me and almost got caught. It was a real stormy night and we hid right in this park. A kind lady found us and took us in. She got me the medical treatment I needed and saved my arm. She's now like my Grandmother. She used to run this place with her not legal wife back when their relationship was classed as a scandal.”

“Wow... your arm is okay now though right?” Steve asked with a concerned expression.

“Well it's functional but acts up every now and then. And it doesn't look pretty,” Bucky answered quietly. “I hate looking at it because it reminds me of that asshole.”

“What happened to him?” Steve asked, a pissed expression overcoming his face. “I hope something horrible.”

“He took my mom to Indiana I think. At least that's where I heard he was taking them. I haven't heard from them since.”

“Bucky... I'm sorry that happened to you.”

“It's not your fault Steve,” Bucky replied with a tight smile. “What was your mom like? I mean if you feel comfortable talking about her I mean.”

“My mom was the kindest, sweetest, most caring woman I ever knew or have known,” Steve told him. “She was a nurse on a kids ward and everyone loved her. It was nice she was a nurse as I was in and out of hospital a lot when I was a kid. I had major heart surgery and she didn't have to take time off and could still look after me. Money was a little tight after my dad got killed in action so it meant that we didn't lose money for rent and food. And my astronomical medical bills. What I remember of my dad is all good too. I just wish I had more memories ”

“Damn Stevie... your parents sound like they were good people,” Bucky said sadly. “I wish I could trade mine for yours so that yours were still here.”

“My mom used to call me Stevie,” Steve told him in a fond tone. “That and Jellybean.”

Bucky's brain suddenly seemed to stop working as it began piecing together what Steve had told him. It all seemed to fit with what he had found in the photo album and the journal recipe book. He stared at Steve and tried to picture him younger, without a beard and a lot skinnier.

“Do I have something on my face?” Steve asked after Bucky had been staring at him for several minutes.

“What? Oh no,” Bucky replied, breaking out of his thoughtful stupor. “I just... remember when I told you about the photo albums I find in thrift stores and then try to find the owners?”

“Yeah I do. I think its sweet you do that.”

“Just... wait here.” Bucky said before he got up from his seat.

He hurried behind the counter and Steve saw him go through a doorway that obviously lead the way up to the upstairs. Steve was extremely curious as to what Bucky was doing. Several minutes later, Bucky reappeared carrying a cardboard box. He brought it over to the table and set it at Steve's feet. Steve gave it a inquisitive look before looking at Bucky.

“I think they might belong to you.” Bucky said as he sat back down.

Steve reached into the box and pulled out the first photo album Bucky had looked at the previous week. Bucky saw recognition flow over Steve's face as he ran a hand over the cover, before he opened it. The flicker of emotions that crossed over Steve's face made Bucky want to gather him into his arms again, but he didn't move. He wanted to give Steve time to process everything.

“How long have you had these?” Steve asked once he had finished the first one. He then picked up the second.

“I got them last Thursday. I looked at the pictures hoping to find some clue as where to start looking. But before I could do any online searching, Isaac Mewton killed my laptop with some water and I'm hoping to see if it dries out,” Bucky explained. “Then I looked at the journal recipe book and that's when I got the recipe for the cupcakes that drew you in here.”

“You used my moms recipe?”

“Yeah... I'm sorry. I can not make them again.”

“Bucky, don't be silly. They tasted _just_ how my mom used to make. You're welcome to use more of the recipes if you like.”

“I copied it onto paper so that I didn't get the book messy,” Bucky explained. “I wanted to make sure that if I found the owner that it would go back to them in the condition that I found it.”

“I really can't believe you found these Buck,” Steve said looking teary eyed. “After all these years, I never thought I would see any of this stuff again.”

“I think Zach said he'd gotten it from a storage locker he bid on at some auction,” Bucky explained. “If you like, I can take you to the thrift store where I got them and you can see if there's anything there that you recognise.”

“Yeah I'd like that,” Steve said as he gave Bucky a fond smile. “When can you fit it in?”

“Well I am my own boss after all,” Bucky told him with a smile. “How about tomorrow afternoon? As you probably have noticed this past week, this place isn't exactly jumping in the afternoon.”

“Tomorrow is good for me.”

“Then that's sorted then.”

“It's a date.” Steve said as he gave him another smile.

Bucky somehow managed to keep the giddy giggle inside as he smiled widely at Steve. Steve returned the smile before the two of them resumed eating. They ate in a comfortable silence and the food was quickly consumed. Steve helped Bucky with the dishes, opting to dry them and Bucky instructed him where they were put away. Bucky liked how natural it felt for them to be in the kitchen the way they were.

All too soon, it was getting closer to the time Steve had to get going. He assured Bucky that he would be back bright and early the next day to finish up the piece he was working on. They said their farewells and Bucky headed up to his apartment. He was glad that he had managed to return the precious memories to Steve and hoped that they would find more tomorrow.

He then couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be an actual date. Their dinner together had felt like a date, but Bucky figured he was reading too much into the situation. He still didn't even know if Steve was into men. He assumed Steve saying 'its a date' was just a figure of speech and that it wasn't an actual date. However, he still couldn't help but picture it as one in his head. He then let out the giggle that had been threatening to surface and covered his face with his hands.

“God Bucky get a grip,” he said to himself as the giggle died down. “I mean who goes to a thrift store for a first date.”

Still, he found himself picking out another of his nicer outfits. This time he chose a light blue pair of jeans a dark blue sweater. He'd been told by a few people that blue was his colour, so he went with it. He made sure to put the chosen outfit in a place where any of the cats could use it as a bed and then went about his nightly routine. When he fell asleep that night, it was to dreams of Steve.

The next day had Bucky up and about bright and early; even earlier than normal. He took a little extra time getting his hair just how he wanted and then went and did his morning set up at the cafe. He had written a sign about how the café would only be open for half a day and stuck it to the window in the door. The cats were down earlier than normal too; all taking a spot in front of the fire. Bucky thought it was cute that they each seemed to claim their own same spot each time.

Steve arrived earlier than normal too and Bucky couldn't help but greet him brightly. Or notice that Steve seemed to be dressed nicer than usual too. His mind then went back to the 'is this the date' thought train.

“Good morning Buck. You look nice today.”

“Thanks Steve. So do you.” Bucky replied as he set about making Steve's usual coffee.

“I have something for you.” Steve said as he took his coat off and hung it on the coat stand.

“Oh you do? Is it anything nice?”

“I hope it is,” Steve replied with a grin. Bucky watched curiously as Steve walked over to his usual table and sat. Bucky brought the drinks over and sat with him. He then watched as Steve pulled out a few sheets of paper from his art folder. “I finished these last night. I thought you could use them for the kitty raffle you do.”

Bucky took the pictures and looked at them. He let out a gasp as he did. The beautiful drawings were of each of the cats that were up for adoption. They looked lifelike and Bucky couldn't believe Steve had gotten all these done in an evening.

“Did you even sleep last night?” Bucky asked. “I mean these must have taken you hours. They're so detailed and beautiful.”

“I've been working on them like for a whole week,” Steve told him. He then took out another piece of paper and handed it to Bucky. “This one is just for you.”

Bucky took it and looked at it. A smile broke out on his face at what he saw. It was a painting of Alpine sitting on his shoulder while he was going over his stock inventory. Steve had captured everything about Alpine just perfect. What surprised Bucky is that Steve had made him look like he was glowing.

“Wow Steve... I don't know what to say other than I love it.”

“I'm glad you do,” Steve replied sounding relieved. “I wanted to give you something to thank you for returning the photo albums to me. Its like I have a part of my mom back with me now.”

“Lets hope we can get more of her things back today on our little thrift store hunt,” Bucky said before sipping his coffee. “Hey how about we make the trip earlier? I could close up after the regulars have been and we can go.”

“Yeah lets do that,” Steve agreed. “How are we getting there?”

“We can go in my battered old car unless you have one?”

“No I don't have a car. I should probably get one then I don't have to carry huge art folders on the subway.”

“You ever need a ride just ask,” Bucky offered. “My car ain't much to look at but it runs like a dream.”

“You're too kind Bucky,” Steve told him as he smiled warmly. “And you might regret offering that particular service.”

“I'm sure I won't.”

The two had their coffee and then Bucky had to serve the regulars. Steve put some finishing touches to the commission he was working on and made a satisfied noise when he saw that the work was now completed. He showed Bucky who was impressed and also a little sad that it was finished. He hoped that it didn't mean Steve wouldn't be stopping by every day. Bucky then asked Steve if he would like to artistically arrange the cat drawings so that he could start selling the tickets for the next monthly raffle. Bucky went and put the painting of Alpine upstairs in a safe spot. He was going to see if he could find a frame for it while they were at the store.

A little under an hour later, Steve and Bucky were in Bucky's car and heading towards the thrift store. Bucky let Steve pick the music and was relieved when it was something he liked. Bucky was surprised that Steve had even managed to fit in his car given his bulk.

They arrived at Thrifty Hell and Bucky parked in his usual spot. They got out and headed inside. Bucky automatically got a shopping cart, as he did every time he went in there. He then walked beside Steve as Steve started the task of trying to find things that had belonged to his mother. Cornelius was dressed in a neon pink tutu and had made himself comfortable on top of a bookshelf that was for sale. Bucky informed Steve that he was one of his former fosters. Steve went to pet him and Cornelius allowed him a chin rub and then he turned and walked away.

It took them a long time to make it around the whole store. Bucky wasn't complaining. He had found frames that were perfect for the cat art and had put them in the cart. He would put the ones up for raffle in them so that they wouldn't get damaged. Steve had found a few things that were his mothers. He knew for certain they were hers due to some significant marks on some pieces and her initials or name on others. Bucky could see Steve getting more emotional as more things were discovered. He couldn't help but reach out and rest a reassuring hand on one of Steve's broad shoulders.

They made it to the cashier desk and Steve got distracted by a display of jewellery he had missed. As Steve browsed that, Bucky spoke with Zach about the storage locker he had bought the contents off. Zach told him that he hadn't had the chance to work through a lot of the stuff yet and that it was in the back. Zach then told him that they were more than welcome to go through and have a look.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky said as he walked over to him. Steve looked up from the display he was perusing. “Find anything in there?”

“No... I thought I would have found more stuff.”

“Well I asked Zach about the stuff from the locker and he said most is in the back and that we can go check it out.”

“Are you serious?” Steve asked in an incredulous tone.

“Yeah I am. One of the perks of being a friend of the owner,” Bucky replied with a smile, “Come one lets go see.”

Zach then led them to the storage area, occasionally breaking out dance moves as he did. Bucky pushed the shopping cart along with Steve by his side. Bucky was glad that he knew Zach well enough to have his trust so that they could do this. He hoped they could find more of Steve's past belongings in here. Zach left them to it and headed back to the counter spinning and moonwalking as he did.

The two of them began looking at the stuff. It didn't take long before Steve started to find things. They worked out a system where Steve would check the inventory and then pass what had been his or his parents to Bucky, who would then put it in the cart. It quickly started to fill. There were a few boxes left when Steve suddenly stopped and Bucky heard sniffling.

“Steve are you okay?” Bucky asked softly. He saw Steve shake his head so he walked closer to him. He could see what looked like military things and realized it was Steve's father's flag in its case. “You need a hug?”

“A hug would be good about now.” Steve replied in a hoarse voice.

Bucky gathered him into his arms and Steve held him tightly as he cried softly. Bucky could only rub his back trying to soothe him. He told himself not to even think about the muscles under his hands as now wasn't the time for that.

It took a little while for Steve to calm. Bucky couldn't blame him as it had to have been hard seeing all the familiar things again after some time. Once Steve had gathered himself, he finished going through the last few boxes. They loaded what was Steve's onto the now very full cart and headed back out to the public area of the store. Bucky steered the cart to the cashier desk again. Zach started looking through what they had in the cart. He gave them a heavily discounted price for it and asked for two Devil's food cakes as well.

“Hey Zach, do you know the name of who's storage locker it was?” Bucky asked after money had exchanged hands and he had promised to make the cakes. He wondered if the same person had more storage lockers somewhere.

“Yeah I do Buckaroo. It was George something,” Zach replied. He looked through some paperwork. He found what he was looking for and read it. “I found this in the lock up itself. It was rented by someone called George Barnes, but he hadn't paid the rental fees for a while so that's why the stuff got sold.”

“That's the name of the asshole landlord we had.” Steve confirmed.

“Can I see that?” Bucky asked with a frown. He then looked at the paper and his face drained of colour as he saw a familiar signature.

“Are you okay Buck?” Steve asked in a worried tone.

“Not really,” Bucky replied in a murmur. “George Barnes... he's the male contributor to my DNA.”

**~X~X~X~**

Bucky hoped that the revelation of who had destroyed Steve's life wouldn't affect the friendship that they had built. Steve had been quiet after Bucky had dropped the bombshell, other than giving Bucky the directions to his apartment once Steve's belongings had been loaded into the car. Bucky found a place to park outside and the two then started unloading the hoard. Bucky helped carry the things up to Steve's apartment door. He didn't want Steve to feel like he had to invite him into his living space, so that's where he left the items.

The last of the things were just being brought up, when Bucky felt a twinge in his left arm. That was the one that had been in bad shape when Peggy had taken him in. He put the box he had been carrying on the floor outside Steve's place and then tried moving it the way the physical therapist had shown him.

“Hey Buck are you okay?”

“Yeah... my arm is just having a moment.” Bucky replied as he shyly looked at Steve.

“Do you want to come in and rest for a while?”

“You really want me in your home?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Steve asked looking puzzled.

“After what we discovered at the store.” Bucky explained as he cast his gaze down to the floor.

“Bucky, what that asshole did is _not_ on you okay,” Steve assured him as he stepped closer to him. He gently tilted Bucky's chin up so he was looking at his face. “What he did doesn't change anything okay? I mean he hurt you just as much, if not more, than he did me.”

“He took your home away Steve. And all your memories.”

“He took yours away too,” Steve pointed out. “And look at it this way, _you_ helped me get a lot of those back. Without you finding that first box and baking my favourite cupcakes, we wouldn't be here with all this found stuff.”

“You're not mad?” Bucky asked shyly. Steve mentally cursed George Barnes for what he had put Bucky through.

“Not at you, because you didn't do anything wrong Buck,” Steve assured him. “Now how about you come in and I'll get you a drink.”

Bucky accepted the invite and headed inside. Steve had piled the things against one wall in his lounge. Bucky noticed the apartment was sparsely furnished, but after knowing a bit of Steve's history, he knew why. Steve made them tea and brought the cups to where Bucky was sat on the sofa.

“I'm out of coffee,” Steve said in an apologetic tone. “I didn't buy any because I've been going to yours.”

“No worries Steve. I drink tea sometimes,” Bucky answered as he took the offered cup. He cupped his hands around it to warm them up. “You're still gonna come to the cafe right?”

“Hell yeah, you'll probably have to evict me.” Steve said trying to joke.

“That won't happen. I promise.”

“Glad to hear it. I've kinda grown attached to the place,” Steve replied. He blushed a little as he added. “It might have something to do with the great company there.”

“Oh I know. Cats are great company.” Bucky said totally missing the point Steve was trying to make.

“Buck, I didn't mean the cats,” Steve told him, suddenly sounding unsure. “I meant you.”

“Me?!” Bucky asked not quite believing what he had heard.

“Yes you,” Steve confirmed with a soft chuckle. “Tell me if I've read the whole situation wrong and I'll back off. I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me? Like a real date.”

“You want to date _me_?! Really?”

“Yeah Buck I do. I mean you're the kindest person I've met in a long time. And it's like I've known you longer than a week. If I'm wrong, or you're not into guys or just not into me or all of the above, just tell me and I hope we can still be friends.”

“Oh, I'm interested; in guys and _definitely_ you,” Bucky said as he blushed a deep red. “I noticed you running back in the summer and kinda daydreamed over you every day since then when you would go past.”

“Damn, I should have gone into the café sooner. Then I'd have met you sooner.”

“No point in dwelling over that Steve. We're here now and I guess that's all that matters.” Bucky said, using words Peggy had said to him a while ago.

“Yeah you're right,” Steve agreed as he gave Bucky a bashful smile. “So the date... when is good for you?”

“I'm good any evening.”

“I'll get my thinking cap on and call you with the details when I've arranged it shall I?” Steve offered. He wanted to make their first date special and memorable.

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky said as he let out a happy giggle. Steve smiled widely.

The two finished their tea and chatted for a while, before Bucky left to go home and see to the cats. He was in a happy little bubble for the rest of the day, not quite able to believe he had finally gotten a date with Steve. He couldn't wait to call Peggy and tell her what had happened. After so long one of his dreams were finally coming true.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of their first date arrived. Bucky had been super excited all week. Steve had had to do work commitments for the art commission he had finished, so they scheduled the date for Friday evening. Bucky had changed his mind on his outfit what had felt like a hundred times. Steve hadn't told him where they were going. The only instruction he had given was the dress code was formal. After much debating, Bucky had decided on some nice black suit pants, teamed with a white shirt, black tie and waistcoat. He then added a black velvet blazer style jacket It had a silver embroidered pattern over the left pec area. His entire outfit consisted of his thrift store finds, including the brand new shiny shoes on his feet. He had then styled his hair into a half updo. He had struggled more with deciding what to do with his hair than he had his outfit. He checked his reflection in the mirror when he was done and he had to admit that he looked good.

He checked the clock and smiled as he saw that Steve was due to arrive in the next 10 minutes. He busied himself checking he had everything he needed like his wallet, keys and phone and then checked the cats had food and water to last until he got home. He had to dodge some of them as they attempted to rub against his legs; he didn't want cat hair on his nice outfit. He still had to use a sticky lint roller he kept by the door on his pants before he adorned a scarf, coat and gloves. He was just bidding the cats farewell when he heard Steve ring the bell.

Bucky hurried down the stairs after shutting the the door at the top and locking it. Instead of heading to the door that lead the way into the café, he went in the opposite direction in the small hallway to where there was technically the front door to his living abode. He stopped and took a deep breath before he opened it. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Steve stood there holding a large bouquet of flowers.

“Hey Buck. These are for you.” Steve said sounding a little bashful. He then held them out to him

“Thanks Steve,” Bucky replied happily as he took them. He the saw they were sunflowers and snapdragons. Oh I love them.”

“The lady at the flower store said the snapdragons weren't poisonous to cats and I saw you seemed to like sunflowers.”

“Yeah I do. They add a touch of sunshine to the day,” Bucky explained. “I'll just put these in water.”

Bucky quickly went into the cafe area and put some water into a vase before adding the flowers. He would sort them out better once he got back. He then hurried back to Steve, not wanting to leave him standing there too long.

“Okay I'm good to go,” Bucky informed as he stepped out into the chilly night. He then locked the door behind him. “Any clues as to where we're going and how we're getting there?”

“How do you feel about Italian food?” Steve asked as they began to walk.

“Love it,” Bucky replied as he walked beside Steve. “So Italian food and fancy clothes... oh my God... are we going to Bella e Buona?”

“Yeah we are.”

“How in the world did you manage to get a table there? There's a waiting list for months.”

“I did a commission for them back in the summer and they told me I could have a table whenever I wanted,” Steve explained. “I didn't think I'd ever be taking them up on that offer, but then I met you.”

“Aww Stevie,” Bucky said as he blushed. “You're really spoiling me.”

“You deserve it. Plus I like having someone to spoil. I hope you'll let me do it some more after tonight.”

“On one condition,” Bucky replied. Steve gave him a curious look in response. “You let me spoil you as well.”

“I'm sure we can agree to that Buck.”

Steve then held his hand out to Bucky, offering it to hold. Bucky shyly slipped his gloved hand into Steve's and they made their way to the restaurant hand in hand. It was a relatively short walk; only 10 minutes. Steve opened the door to the restaurant for Bucky when they got there and gestured for him to walk in ahead. Bucky did so and was in food heaven when he was greeted by the delicious aroma of food. Steve greeted the host and they were shown to a table. Their coats were then taken and they were handed menus.

“Order whatever you like Buck, it's on me.” Steve told him as they perused the menu.

“Steve...”

“Please Bucky,” Steve said softly. “If you want you can pay the next date.”

“You're on.” Bucky said with a smile. He was so happy Steve wanted another date with him. He hoped it was still the case at the end of the night.

They ordered their food and Steve asked Bucky to pick the wine. He chose one that was his favourite and it turned out it was Steve's favourite too. Bucky added it to the mental list he had created of all the same things they liked. They chatted as they ate and tried each others food. The smile hardly ever left Bucky's face.

“Buck, have you ever made Tiramisu cupcakes?” Steve asked as they were eating dessert.

“I haven't actually,” Bucky replied as he thought. “Want me to have a go at making some?”

“I would be grateful if you did. I'll even pay for the ingredients.”

“No need Stevie; for you I will make them.”

“You spoil me Buck.”

“Damn right pal. And I'm gonna keep on spoiling you with my cupcakes.”

“Oh, I'm gonna have to run double the amount I usually do after eating all your sweet treats huh”

“You probably will if you wanna keep those ridiculous abs as washboardy as they are.” Bucky replied without thinking. He blushed as he sipped his wine. Steve chuckled softly.

“I might do 2 rounds of the park and now use your place as my starting point,” Steve told him. “Stop by for a pit stop between laps.”

“What like Grand Prix Cat Cafe edition with Steve Rogers the champion park runner?” Bucky asked in a teasing tone. It caused Steve to let out one of the left pec grabbing laughs Bucky had come to love. Bucky smiled proudly as he watched Steve lose it.

“Oh Buck, thank you for bringing joy back into my life again.” Steve told him in a sincere tone after his laugher was under control.

“You are more than welcome,” Bucky replied. “And thank you for helping me get my ass in gear and start living.”

“To new beginnings and taking chances.” Steve said as he held their last glass of wine up for a toast. Bucky repeated the words and then they clinked their glasses together.

They finished their desserts and their wine and then Steve signalled for the bill. It was brought over and Steve paid for it while Bucky went to the bathroom. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands and smiled. He couldn't remember looking this happy in his entire life. He noticed his eyes were sparkling instead of looking dull like before. He hurried back to Steve and the two of them got their coats and scarves back on and left the restaurant.

Outside, Bucky quickly reached for Steve's hand. He never thought he would have been a big hand holder, but he had liked Steve holding his hand on the walk there. Steve gladly accepted it and linked their fingers. Both were smiling happily as they walked in a comfortable silence, just appreciating each other's company after a wonderful meal together. It seemed to take no time at all for them to reach Bucky's place. The two stood facing each other for a few moments, both suddenly feeling shy.

“Buck I had an amazing time tonight.” Steve told him sincerely. They were still holding hands.

“Me too Stevie. Its the best date I've ever been on.”

“Can't wait for the next one. I mean if you want to of course.”

“Oh I want to,” Bucky said in a rush. “How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is great for me.”

“Then its a date.”

“Looking forward to it.” Steve remarked. He then leaned in and Bucky thought he was going to kiss his lips, but instead Steve placed a gently kiss on his cheek. “My mom always told me a gentleman always kissed their date on the cheek on the first date.”

“Well I better show that I'm a gentleman then.” Bucky replied. He leaned closed to Steve and kisses his cheek, giggling when he was tickled by his beard.

“You should get inside before you get too cold,” Steve told him. “And check on those cute little furballs.”

“I will,” Bucky promised as he opened his front door and stepped inside. “See you in the morning.”

“Yeah you sure will.”

Steve then waited for Bucky to close and lock his door. He wanted to make sure he was safely inside before he left. Bucky quickly got his flowers from the cafe and headed upstairs. He looked out the window that was at the top of the stairs and he could just see the back of Steve as he walked back the way they had come. He couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh as he opened his door and headed inside.

After getting changed, seeing to the cats and sorting the flowers Steve had gotten him, Bucky climbed into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, even though he was still floating on a happy little cloud in his mind.

The next day, Bucky took the time to make Steve a special breakfast. He was just plating it up as Steve, in his running gear, came through the door. The cats immediately zoomed to greet him and he laughed as he bent to pet each of them.

“Well hello to you too,” Steve said as each of them gave him an affectionate headbutt. After a few moments of fuss, he straightened and looked at Bucky. “And definitely good morning to you Buck. Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning Stevie, I slept great thanks,” Bucky answered. He then held the plate up. “I made you a special breakfast.”

“Wow that looks _so_ good,” Steve told him as he eyes the bacon, sausages, eggs and hash browns. His stomach rumbled as he did. “You're a gem.”

“Go take a seat and I'll fetch it over with your coffee.”

Steve grinned like a buffoon and headed over to what was his usual table and sat. The cats followed him like they were his entourage. Bucky brought the food over and placed it in front of Steve.

“Thanks,” he said before he did a double take at the latte art. Instead of the usual leaf pattern, Bucky had drawn a heart. “Awww Bucky.”

“I've been practising,” Bucky said as he sat beside Steve at the table. Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky's cheek, causing the brunette to blush. “You like?”

“I do. I like a lot.”

“I'm glad. How do you feel about 10 pin bowling?”

“I haven't done it in a long time,” Steve replied with a smile. “But I did like it. My mom would take me and she'd have to help me with the ball because I could barely lift it. Had to use those kiddy things to launch the ball.”

“I'm sure you won't have that problem now with those arms.”

“Are we going bowling today Buck?” Steve asked as he blushed at Bucky's compliment.

“Yeah. I was trying to think what to do and I was like 'let's go bowling'. You don't mind do you?”

“Not at all. It'll be fun. When are we going there?”

“I thought we could go after closing,” Bucky told him. “We could get classy bowling alley food.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

The day thankfully went quickly for Bucky. He was excited for their second date. He still couldn't believe that they were on the second date already. He was also thankful that Steve was self employed and could work at the café. Usually the quiet periods dragged as he was usually by himself with just the cats for company. As much as he loved having the cats there, he did miss human interactions a lot.

During one quiet spell, Steve had surprised Bucky with a hug from behind. Bucky had jumped a little as he hadn't been expecting it, but had quickly settled into the embrace. He decided he definitely liked these types of cuddles from Steve. With a new found confidence Bucky leaned back against the solid wall of Steve's torso and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. He could _definitely_ get used to this.

“This is nice.” Bucky admitted in a happy tone.

“Yeah it is,” Steve agreed. “Maybe its a good thing I didn't come in here until winter when its the quiet time of year so we can do this.”

“That's definitely a good thing. I usually hate the quiet spell that is January and February, but I have to say its more enjoyable this year,” Bucky replied. He then playfully added. “I have no idea why.”

“It'll be the cats.” Steve said in the same playful tone.

“Oh yeah it must be that.” Bucky agreed as he turned in Steve's arms to face him. He then wrapped his own arms around Steve and snuggled against him. Steve held Bucky a little tighter as Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder. The two stayed that way, just enjoying the embrace, until the door opened and someone came in.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” Clint said, causing Steve and Bucky to move apart. Bucky had a deep blush on his cheeks. “You must be the Steve we've heard so much about.”

“Yeah that's me,” Steve replied giving Clint a friendly smile. “You must be Clint.”

“The one and only.”

“Thank God there's only one of this guy.” Bucky said as he shook his head at Clint's expression. It was clear Clint was in a teasing mood.

“Good thing I came in here when I did or this place might have ended up with a health and safety violation.” Clint teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my God just stop talking or I'm putting chilli _and_ cat hair in your coffee.” Bucky warned.

“You wouldn't dare spoil the precious life juice that is coffee by doing that.”

“Wouldn't I?” Bucky challenged as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Steve had to hide his smirk.

“Okay, I'll be quiet,” Clint said. “Low blow bro threatening innocent cups of coffee like that.”

“Well behave and they'll stay innocent cups of coffee,” Bucky assured him. “You getting yours and Nat's usual Saturday stuff?”

“You know it man,” Clint replied. Bucky then busied himself getting the order together. Clint waited until Bucky had his back turned before he beckoned Steve over to where Bucky couldn't see them. “So as Bucky's self proclaimed big brother I guess I should give you a shovel talk. But seeing you up close, it'll probably be me who'll be getting buried. Even saying that, you hurt Bucky and I _will_ end you. I have contacts. And my girlfriend has even more. Nobody would be able to find your body. He's a good, kind hearted guy and he deserves all the happy and fluffy things in the world. Not to be hurt by another asshole.”

“I assure you I don't have any intentions of hurting Bucky,” Steve promised sincerely. “Bucky told me about some of the things he's been through and the same asshole who hurt him before you two met, is the same asshole who threw me out on the streets the day my mom died. He's brought some happiness back into my life and I want to do the same to him.”

“Well... good,” Clint said at a loss for what else to say. “Just so you know.”

“If I ever hurt Bucky then I will _gladly_ sacrifice myself to you and your girlfriend to dispose of me as you see fit,” Steve told him. “But I promise I'm gonna try my best to do the opposite and make him happy.”

“Then I think you and I are going to be great friends as we both want that dork to be happy.”

“I hope we will be.”

After the mandatory shovel talk, Clint got his order and left, telling Bucky he would see him on Monday evening. Steve then helped Bucky go through the closing routine; one he had come to know pretty well. Bucky then invited him up to his apartment and Steve helped Bucky get the cats sorted, while trying not to look too curious at what Bucky's living space looked like.

It was a drastic contrast to his own apartment. Where Steve's was blank and practically bare, Bucky's had character and warmth. Steve found himself looking at the spines of the books on Bucky's living room bookshelf as he waited for Bucky to change. He smiled when he saw a lot of cookbooks and science fiction novels.

“You read any of those books before?” Bucky asked as he came back into the living room.

“Yeah I have a few of these at home,” Steve told him as he turned to face him. “We good to go?”

“We sure are,” Bucky replied with a grin. He then looked at the cats. “Okay guys, I'm going out for a while, so no wild parties okay. I don't wanna be coming back and finding catnip all over the place again. Alpine, my girl, you're in charge. Don't let Isaac Mewton talk Charlie into a race up the drapes again.”

Steve smiled fondly as he watch Bucky talk to the cats. Alpine was looking at him like she was listening to his instructions and gave him a meow and a headbutt when he was done talking. He gave her a chin rub before looking back at Steve again.

“Let's get going shall we?”

Steve nodded in response and the two headed out. They walked hand in hand to Steve's place where he quickly changed outfits. They then headed to the subway and got the train. They sat side by side on the short journey, glad that the carriage wasn't too full. They got off at their stop and again walked hand in hand to the bowling alley.

“You know, these shoes really aren't flattering.” Steve said as he put the rental shoes on.

“Probably so people don't steal them.” Bucky replied causing Steve to chuckle.

“That's probably accurate. I wonder what ball I'd be best using. Oh... what if my fingers get stuck in the holes?”

“Steve relax,” Bucky told him as he went over and took Steve's hand. “Just look at the holes before you jam your fingers into them and you should be fine.”

“That sounds.... like a double entendre.”

“Why, because I mentioned your fingers jamming into holes?” Bucky asked with a puzzled expression which quickly changed to embarrassed when his brain caught up. “Oh yeah... sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” Steve assured him as he chuckled. “The images going through my head right now are very nice.”

The reply earned him a playful swat from Bucky. The two of them then headed to their allocated lane. They had decided to play a practice round before they had food. Steve eyed the balls warily and then watched how Bucky went about choosing his. He followed what he did and was relieved when his fingers didn't get stuck.

To say that Steve was terrible to start with was an understatement. He had more gutter balls than anything and when he did finally manage to hit the pins, he only managed a couple. Bucky wasn't much better. He was rusty as he hadn't been bowling since before Nat and Clint had started dating 5 years ago. However, despite them both being horrendously bad, they had fun. They playfully ribbed each other as they took their turns and would end up in hysterics at the terrible outcomes of them trying to play.

The game finished and they ordered food. They sat side by side as they ate, their thighs gently brushing each others. Once the food was eaten the went to the desk and Bucky paid for another game. This time they were slightly better, managing to hit more pins and get less gutter balls. On Bucky's last go, he somehow ended up launching the ball in a semi throw. The face he made at the sound the ball made hitting the wood made Steve laugh so hard he almost fell off his chair.

Once that game was done, they decided to call it a day at the alley. They got their footwear back and left the alley. Bucky then suggested they take a walk by the river. Steve agreed and they took a leisurely stroll beside it. They were hand in hand the whole time. They stopped to look at the city across the water and then snapped some selfies together. When they began to get chilly, they started heading back to the subway.

It was crowded in the carriage this time. Steve and Bucky ended up standing. Bucky wasn't complaining. He just wrapped his free arm around Steve's waist and took the opportunity to snuggle as they travelled. With his other, he held onto an overhead bar. Steve mirrored his position and Bucky decided it was his best subway ride ever. Even through the layers of clothing Steve had on, Bucky could feel him radiating warmth and he relished in it. He felt like pouting when it was time to move and get off at their stop.

They walked back to Bucky's hand in hand once again. Bucky found he was definitely liking the affection Steve showed him. Part of him had wished he'd sought this before but then the other part of him was glad that he was experiencing it with Steve. The brief attempts at relationships he'd had, he had just froze and cringed any time someone had tried to show him affection. They got to Bucky's door and Bucky felt deja vu from the previous night as they stood gazing at each other.

“I had so much fun tonight Bucky,” Steve told him. “I haven't laughed as hard as I did tonight in a long long time.”

“Well lets hope we can do it again and that the bowling alley don't ban me when they find craters in our alley.”

“If they do I'm sure we can find a new place to trash.”

“Not if they put word out to the others.” Bucky said as he grinned playfully. Steve smiled back at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked. “Properly this time?”

“I thought you were never gonna ask.”

At Bucky's words, Steve pulled Bucky towards him. He gazed into his eyes as he gently stroked back some hair that had come loose from Bucky's bun. Bucky gazed back into Steve's eyes as his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. His eyes fluttered close on their own accord when Steve gently caressed his cheek. He then felt the gentle brush of Steve's beard against his skin and Steve's lips on his.

Steve kissed him softly to start with, just a gentle press of lips. He then slowly deepened it as Bucky's lips parted to welcome him. Bucky's hands clutched at Steve's coat and his mind short circuited as Steve kissed him thoroughly. Bucky kissed him back for all he was worth, until they had to part for air.

“Wow.” Bucky remarked in a breathy whisper.

“Yeah... wow,” Steve agreed looking surprised. He also looked flushed. “That was a great first kiss.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky agreed before he smiled widely. His brain was beyond any words at that point as he struggled to process he just had the best kiss of his life. His eyes went to Steve's lips and he found the mental capacity to murmur. “Again?”

Steve granted Bucky's quiet request and the two shared more kisses that were becoming deeper and more passionate by the minute. Steve reluctantly pulled himself away slightly.

“Buck... we should slow it down a little,” he said sounding breathless. “Otherwise we'll get carried away and possibly do something we might regret later because we weren't ready for it. As much as I want to keep on kissing you like this, I want to take things slow and woo you properly.”

“You really are a gentleman Steve,” Bucky replied. Yes he was a little disappointed that the kissing had stopped, but he saw Steve's point and respected it. Plus he wasn't ready for anything else just yet. “Your mom raised the best guy I ever met.”

“Buck.. thank you.”

“No need to. I'm just saying it how it is.”

Steve then kissed Bucky once again, needing to do it once more before he headed home. They shared another embrace and then a brief deep kiss before Bucky headed inside. Like the previous night, Bucky watched Steve go from the window before he headed to bed.

The days following their first two dates went quickly. Steve and Bucky saw each other every day and shared many more steamy kisses. Bucky had never been happier. Steve had told him the same. It was on Monday morning the first time Bucky had heard Steve call him his boyfriend. He had been on the phone and Bucky had overheard him. He had beamed widely and kissed Steve senseless once he had finished his call. Since then, Bucky had started to refer to Steve as his boyfriend too.

On Thursday, Steve came with Bucky when he went to pick Peggy up from her retirement home. After the introductions had been made, with Bucky using the boyfriend title, they had made their way out to Bucky's car. Steve, ever the gentleman, offered his arm for Peggy to hold onto as he and Bucky walked wither side of her.

“All the old girls are going to be so jealous of me having a handsome man on each arm,” Peggy teased as they walked. “I'm _so_ going to get a nice sense of satisfaction at letting them know you two are boyfriends.”

“They trying to set Steve up with their granddaughters?” Bucky asked with a snort.

“Yes, and you as well,” Peggy explained. “Some won't have it that you just don't find females attractive that way.”

“Maybe me and Steve should make out and they might get the message.”

“Or, they'll probably have heart attacks.” Steve said as he chuckled.

“That is highly likely. The amount of heart medication consumed in there is alarming.” Peggy informed them as they helped her into the front passenger seat. Steve then got into the back seat before Bucky climbed into the drivers seat.

As Bucky drove them to Thrifty Hell, Peggy regaled them with stories of the antics that some of the residents had gotten up to that week. Luckily Bucky had parked outside the store when she had told them the epic tale of a resident called Al who had decided to have a rave in her room and half the retirement home had ended up very drunk. Steve and Bucky had burst into hysterics at that tale and Bucky's laughter had increased when Peggy admitted that she was one of the drunks.

They had then done their rounds at the store. Peggy and Bucky had gotten a few more items for the monthly raffle and Steve had picked up a few things for his apartment to try and start making it look homely. While they were in there, Zach had an awkward customer to deal with who was shouting about getting a refund. Peggy took it upon herself to help him out and 'accidentally' ran into them with the mobility scooter. Cornelius then jumped onto the counter from the mobility scooter basket and sat glaring at the woman.

“Oh I'm sorry,” Peggy said in a tone that was clear that she wasn't. “This thing just has a mind of it's own sometimes.”

The other customer looked like she was about to start throwing a fit, until Steve and Bucky came up to Peggy and stood slightly behind her with their arms folded. The woman's face went through a myriad of expressions before she picked up her things and left.

“Let the door hit you in the ass all the way down to actual hell,” Zach sassed after her. “I mean who asks for a refund in a thrift store?”

“I can't stand people who think that if they shout and throw a tantrum like a toddler, they'll get what they want.” Peggy added.

“Likewise.” Steve agreed as they paid for their purchases.

They left the thrift store and went to the pizza place. Steve had never been to this one before and after tasting the pizza he was now making it his default place to order from. He ate several slices with various toppings and eventually sat back feeling full. Bucky had then gone to the bathroom and Steve had been on the end of shovel talk number two.

After dropping Peggy back at the retirement home, they briefly stopped off at Steve's to drop his things there and then Bucky's to do the same and see to the cats. They then set off on a walk through the park to the opposite side to where the Botanical Gardens were. They walked hand in hand again, stopping every so often to have a little smooch, unable to help themselves.

They looked around the gardens, enjoying the picturesque landscapes. They posed for a lot of pictures together and Steve took many of the various plants. He sneakily took some of Bucky when he thought he looked extra cute. He planned on doing a portrait of Bucky to give to Peggy and the photos would come in handy for that. At least that's what he was telling himself. Bucky enjoyed being around the flowers. He was a sucker for them. He loved the bright colours and the scents, but he couldn't have certain ones at the café with them being poisonous to cats.

They spent a good few hours at the gardens, looking like the typical loved up, heart eyed couple. Bucky still couldn't believe they were official. He also was still surprised at his eagerness to be affectionate with Steve so quickly. But as he kept realizing, it just felt so right to be like that with Steve. They stopped at the café in there and had a coffee. Bucky took the chance to scope out the competition. He smiled when Steve had told him their coffee was nowhere near as good as Bucky's. Bucky also noted that the prices were a lot higher than his own as well. He then decided he might need to advertise more.

After the coffees were gone, they made their way back across the park to Bucky's place. They headed inside and up to Bucky's living space. The cats barely acknowledged their presence, instead choosing to lay in their comfy cuddle pile on the rug by the fireplace. Steve noted how they were sleeping in the same order and positions as they did in front of the fire downstairs.

He and Bucky got cosy on the sofa and Bucky put on Netflix. They had started watching a show about a family who lived in a haunted house and were about halfway through. However, it wasn't long before what was happening on the screen was forgotten. They had snuggled up together as soon as they had both sat down and Bucky was the one who began to initiate the kisses. Light pecks quickly turned deeper and Bucky felt brave and comfortable enough to move onto Steve's lap.

Steve's hands went to Bucky's waist as they kissed deeply. Bucky's hands were on Steve's shoulders both as a way to steady himself and to enjoy the feel of the muscle beneath them. Steve broke the kiss first and they sucked in huge lungfuls of air. Steve then kissed over Bucky's jaw and to his neck. He had learned that Bucky really liked neck kisses, so he placed gently kisses along the column of Bucky's throat. It earned him a giggle in response.

“Tickles.” Bucky told him as he shifted a little in his lap. Steve looked into his eyes with an adoring expression.

“How about I shave the beard?” Steve asked as his fingers gently rubbed Bucky's lower back.

“You should only shave it if you want to Stevie.” Bucky assured him.

“I've been thinking about it for a while, then it got cold out and it helps keep my face warmer when I run,” Steve explained. “But I kinda want a change for a while.”

“Well it's hair so if you do it and hate it, surely it will grow back?”

“That's my reasoning to do it.” Steve said as Bucky wondered what Steve would look like without the facial hair.

“I'm sure you'll be just as gorgeous without the beard.”

“Oh Buck, you're the gorgeous one. And I mean that sincerely. I love the shade of your eyes and how when you wear blue they pop so beautifully.”

“Steve,” Bucky almost whined. He blushed in embarrassment, not used to receiving compliments like that. “I'm nothing special. I have scars. Horrible scars.”

“Scars don't make people ugly Bucky. It just shows how strong they are. I have scars too. Would you like to see?”

“I... I'm not sure. Do you feel comfortable enough to show me? I mean it's a pretty big, personal thing.” Bucky said, sounding stunned at Steve offering to show his scars.

“Bucky, you make me feel more comfortable than I have in a very long time.”

“Then if you want to, yes.”

Steve gently lifted Bucky from his lap and placed him on the sofa. He managed it with ease and _that_ totally did things to Bucky. He discreetly adjusted himself as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Steve stood so it was easier for him to take off his sweater and t-shirt and Bucky let out an audible gasp as he did. Bucky had dreamed of what Steve would look like shirtless, but seeing it in the flesh was a whole different matter. Bucky's eyes moved over the expanse of muscle from Steve's ridiculously narrow waist, upwards to his chest. His eyes almost bugged out of his head as he saw the size of Steve's pecs. They'd felt big and they definitely were. Between them sat a now faded scar that Bucky estimated to be at least 10 inches.

“How badly did it hurt?” Bucky asked as Steve sat back on the sofa.

“It's probably the most physical pain I've experienced in my life so far,” Steve admitted. “Thankfully most of it is hazy thanks to the drugs the doc gave me. But I needed the surgery to fix my heart. I'm glad my parents chose to do it. I mean it made it so I met you.”

“How sensitive is it?” Bucky knew from his own scars of the various degrees of sensations you got with them.

“The part right in the middle is the most sensitive,” Steve said as he took Bucky's hand and guided it to the spot. He let out a gasp as Bucky's fingertip gently traced that spot. Steve guided Bucky's hand up. “This part just feels normal. And the part of it at the bottom doesn't really feel of anything. The doc said there was probably some nerve damage there.”

“Mine all have various degrees of different sensations,” Bucky explained as he gently kept stroking his fingertip up and down the scar. Steve's hand had let go of his and was now resting on his thigh. “Most of the super sensitive ones are on my inner upper arm and most of the 'dead' scars, as I call them, are on the other side of my arm.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened for you to get them?” Steve asked softly. Bucky remained silent for a few moments as he thought it over. Was he ready to tell Steve about this and show him the weird collection of scars on his arm? Surprisingly the answer his brain and his heart told him was yes.

“When I told my mom that I was interested in guys, George was listening and wasn't happy. He barged in and said it wasn't right the way I felt,” Bucky began. “He told me my punishment for being a deviant was hard labour until I was better. He took me to a storage locker where I was to help load stuff onto the truck to take somewhere. But when we got there he got a phone call and disappeared after telling me to get the truck loaded. I tried my best to move what I could but it was all really heavy. There was some weird tall metal gate or door propped against what I was trying to move that I didn't see. It fell, knocked me down and trapped my arm under it. I tried to get it off but it was real heavy and had wedged between the wall and some huge dresser.”

“God Buck that must have been horrible.” Steve said when Bucky went quiet, obviously reliving it in his head.

“It was. It felt like I was there for hours. I must have passed out or something because the next thing I knew George was there, cursing at me and calling be every horrible name he could think of and saying how I was a waste of a human. Then I passed out again and woke up in his car. He was on the phone to my mom telling her to get packed up as they were going to Indiana immediately. It was dark and he literally pushed me out of the car in some quiet alley and drove off. That was the last I ever saw of him.”

Steve was horrified at Bucky's story and gathered him into his arms. Bucky held Steve tightly but didn't cry. He had shed all the tears he was prepared to over it. He realized then that the root of all his problems with trust and letting someone in was down to that day. The realization, even though it was obvious to everyone else, was new to him. He felt a new sense of determination that he was going to put every past demon into the trash where they belonged.

“I want to show you,” Bucky said quietly. “I'm ready to show you.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I am.”

Bucky pulled away from Steve and quickly pulled his sweater and t-shirt off, leaving him naked from the waist up. His right side was closest to Steve so he couldn't see the scars yet. Taking a deep breath, he turned so that Steve was able to see his left arm. Bucky's eyes moved to Steve's face to see what his reaction would be. He hoped that it wouldn't be disgust. Steve's face remained neutral as he gazed at Bucky's arm. Bucky saw his jaw clench and frown lines appeared on his forehead as he took in the pattern of scars that looked like they'd been engraved into Bucky's flesh like some kind of macabre art display.

“I hate that he caused this and didn't even help you,” Steve said as his eyes moved over the myriad of scars. “My scar might be large, but its just one scar. All these must have been hellish; especially when they got infected.”

“Yeah that wasn't fun,” Bucky agreed. Relief was running through him now that he knew Steve wasn't disgusted in his mangled arm. “Clint had left me on that bench under the lamppost where the driveway turn off is for here and he went to the pharmacy. I was a mess. I was so sick. He came back with some Tylenol after almost getting caught. He was trying to lift me to carry me to the hospital when Peggy arrived in the beetle. Clint didn't want to trust her at first but knew we needed help. So she took me to the hospital and got me treatment.”

“Then she gave you a home, a family and more love than what your biological parents ever did.” Steve said as he smiled at Bucky.

“Yeah she did,” Bucky agreed. “Without her I'd probably be dead.”

“I'm glad you're here Buck,” Steve said as he pulled Bucky into an embrace. Both let out a gasp as their naked torso's brushed together. “Maybe fate decided it was time we had something good and put us on course to meet.”

“That sounds like something out of some romance movie,” Bucky said with a chuckle as he held Steve tightly. “But I have to say, I like it.”

“Do you know why I picked the botanical garden for our date today?”

“Because I like flowers?”

“Well yeah there's that,” Steve agreed as he smiled. “I picked it because it was where my parents had their first date. Its also where they got married.”

“I can see why they would marry there. Its so beautiful.”

“Just like you Buck,” Steve said sincerely. “You brighten my day like sunflowers brighten yours.”

“I'm glad I do,” Bucky replied happily. “But its not just sunflowers that brighten my day.”

“Okay then, sunflowers and cats.”

“Sunflower, cats and most importantly, _you._ ”

Steve's face softened into a besotted loved up puppy expression and then he kissed Bucky deeply once again. The kissing turned heated and Bucky found himself lying down on the sofa and he was pulling Steve on top of him. He felt just how this was affecting Steve with the hardness that was poking his belly. He was just as affected and was currently poking Steve's hip. Steve kissed Bucky's neck again, earning an appreciative moan from him in response. He kept kissing and when he was done covering the column of Bucky's throat, he noticed that it was a little red from his beard rubbing. Bucky had told him not to worry about it when he had mentioned it.

The two ended up spending most of the afternoon and into the evening like that, lying in each others embrace and sharing kisses. They got their shirts and sweaters back on when their food delivery had arrived and they ate the Korean take out sat side by side on the sofa. After the food was done with, Steve helped Bucky with the cats and then reluctantly got ready to go. Neither wanted Steve to leave, but both thought it was a little too early for sleepovers.

Once Steve had left, Bucky got ready for bed. Instead of having his nightly shower, he decided to have one in the morning. His reason for doing so was he could smell the comforting scent of Steve all over him and he didn't want it to go quite yet. It helped lull him to sleep and he had a smile on his face as he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky shimmied and jumped around as he tried his best to get the leather pants on that he had found at Thrifty Hell. They were brand new and designer and he knew they would make his ass look fabulous so he had bought them. He was just struggling to get them up over his thighs, so had resorted to doing some strange abstract dance to assist them. He finally got them on and fastened and checked himself out in the mirror. He was right; his ass looked amazing. He then turned his attention to the shirts he had shortlisted. He studied them for a few moments and eventually chose a dark charcoal grey one that was a little on the see through side and put it on. He smiled as he checked himself out again. He looked awesome and Steve was going to love it.

He then checked his hair. He had decided to wear it down and Clint had styled it for him before he had headed over to Nat's place. Bucky's shoulder length hair now looked glossy and his naturally wave was super sleek. Steve would definitely be surprised when he stopped by to pick him up.

They had already had the first part of their fourth date. They had gone to a Thai restaurant of Bucky's choice and had eaten a lot off the menu. They had then hung out at Steve's place for a while before Bucky had told him he needed to come home to get ready for part two. Steve, ever the gentleman had offered to walk him, but Bucky had told him he would be fine.

For the second part of their date, they were going to a club. Both hadn't been to one for years and Bucky was in the mood to dance. Steve had told him that he wasn't a great dancer and Bucky had assured him it didn't matter; especially after a few drinks. Bucky checked his reflection again and then looked at the time. He actually giggled aloud as he saw Steve would be here in less than five minutes. He quickly went about getting his coat and boots on. He had already seen to the cats earlier. He also now had one less to care for as George Meowcal had finally gone to his forever home. Bucky was always sad to see them go, but at the same time he was happy they had found a family.

Right on schedule, Steve rang the bell. Bucky quickly hurried downstairs and outside. He greeted Steve with a deep kiss and Steve pulled him closer eagerly returning it. Bucky locked the door and the two began the 20 minute walk to the club.

“Buck, you look stunning,” Steve told him as they walked. As usual, their fingers were entwined together. “I think this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down like that.”

“Clint did it for me,” Bucky replied. “Its only fair he does my hair after the amount of coffee I supply him with.”

“It looks so soft.” Steve said. He really wanted to run his fingers through it to see if he was right, but managed to restrain himself from doing so.

“Maybe I'll let you when we're dancing.” Bucky teased as he chuckled. Steve blushed as he realized he had said part of his thoughts aloud.

“Looking forward to it Bucky.”

The arrived at the club and Bucky lead the way to the start of the line. He got a few disgruntled looks in the process. He greeted the doorman like they were friends and he and Steve were let in right away. On asking if Bucky was friends with him, Bucky had explained they were friends through the cats. Luke, the doorman, had adopted several from Bucky over the years.

They checked their coats in and Steve had to do a double take when he saw Bucky's outfit. Bucky smirked as he saw Steve's eyes darken with desire as he checked him out. Bucky took Steve's hand and lead him to the bar. There he ordered them both a beer and they found a place to sit while drinking them. The music playing wasn't really Steve's thing, but he could live with it as he saw Bucky tapping his foot along to it.

The beers didn't last long and Bucky then ordered them several shots. They downed them and Bucky felt himself starting to get warm from the alcohol rush. He then grabbed Steve's hand and they headed to the dance floor. The song changed as they did and Bucky excitedly pulled Steve towards him as he found their dancing spot. Bucky began to move his body to the music and Steve became mesmerised as he watched the flow of Bucky's body.

The beat of the song that was playing had a slow and seductive sound to it. Steve had never heard it before and most of the lyrics weren't in English. Steve couldn't take his eyes off Bucky as he moved his body like the music was flowing through his veins. Steve felt Bucky encouraging him to move to the music. He felt a little awkward at first and couldn't help but hold himself stiffly. But with Bucky's gentle coaxing Steve felt himself loosening up and he began to move more fluidly.

Once song flowed into the next; all had the same undertone of seductiveness to their arrangement and Steve and Bucky quickly became lost in their own little world. It was just them and the music. Everyone around them didn't exist in their bubble. Steve had never danced like this in his life and he found he wanted to dance like this more, as long as it was with Bucky. They danced for hours but it didn't feel like that to them. Both were a little sweaty but they continued to dance. Steve had gotten hard half a dozen songs ago and he found he didn't care that Bucky could feel how their dancing was affecting him. Bucky was in the same predicament. The music came to an end and the house lights came on. Bucky and Steve blinked as their eyes adjusted. Both were a little surprised that they'd danced until closing time. They giggled like lovesick teenagers as they headed to get their coats.

It was as they were walking home that Bucky regretted his decision to wear leather pants. He felt really uncomfortable after getting hot and sweaty in the club. He had no idea how he was going to get out of them. He found himself thinking of a particular scene from the sitcom Friends and found himself laughing. Steve gave him a questioning look.

“I was just wondering how I'm gonna get out of these pants.” Bucky explained. He then went on to mention the scene that had popped in his head and Steve laughed.

“I know which one you're on about. It made me laugh so much.”

They carried on walking and talking about some of their favourite moments from that show. They went past Steve's place and continued heading to Bucky's. They were again hand in hand. It was almost like their default now when they walked. They reached Bucky's and headed inside. Even though it was early hours in the morning, neither were ready to call it a night.

Bucky made them hot chocolate, both needing a hot drink after the walk in the chilly night air. They drank their drinks while watching an episode of Friends, now both in the mood to watch it. However, once the drinks were gone, the TV was forgotten once again as they began to kiss. It quickly turned into a make out session on the sofa. Bucky moved into Steve's lap and Steve's hands found a new home on Bucky's ass. Bucky was comfortable for them to stay there and he couldn't help when his hips began to grind against Steve of their own accord. Steve mirrored his actions and soon the two of them were dry humping each other on the sofa.

Shirts were pulled off and hands roamed over skin. Steve's mouth moved southwards down Bucky's neck and he kissed over Bucky's chest as they continued to grind together. Bucky let out a moan as Steve teased a nipple and his hands sank into Steve's hair. The hair of Steve's beard added to the sensations he was feeling as Steve kissed his way over Bucky's chest. Bucky was in heaven and was letting out breathy gasps that went straight to Steve's crotch. A few more sensual grinds against each other and a gentle nip to his left nipple had Bucky coming in his pants. He let out breathy moans as he did and Steve looked up at Bucky's face. The combination of everything he was physically feeling and the knowledge he'd brought Bucky to released had Steve coming too. He buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck as he moaned Bucky's name. The two of them clung to each other breathing heavily as they came down from the high they had both shared. Bucky couldn't help but let out a giggle.

“Well _that_ wasn't how I pictured my first orgasm with you happening.”

“It wasn't how I pictured it either,” Steve said as he chuckled. He then pulled back and looked at Bucky's flushed face. “May I asked how you pictured it?”

“In bed,” Bucky admitted, he flushed a little more as he added. “With you inside me.”

Steve let out a noise at the thought that showed his approval of that scenario and surged forward to kiss him deeply. He then got to finally get his hands on Bucky's hair as his fingers sank into the luscious locks, causing Bucky to make an appreciative noise into their kiss. They kept on kissing for several minutes, until the cooling mess in their pants caused them to stop.

“I guess I should clean up and then think about getting home.” Steve said sounding like he wanted to do anything but that.

“Or...” Bucky began sounding a little nervous. Steve looked at him again. “Would you like to sleepover tonight? Just to sleep. Maybe some more smooching. No sex though.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked looking a little surprised.

“Yeah I am,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah I do, Steve admitted. “I've been kind of curious to know what it would be like to wake up cuddled up to you.”

“Likewise.”

“I don't have anything to change in to though.”

“I think I have some sweats that will fit you,” Bucky told him as he removed himself from Steve's lap. He made a face at how uncomfortable the leather pants felt now. “I got a mystery bag of clothing from Zach for five bucks.”

Bucky then headed into his bedroom, walking a little awkwardly. Steve couldn't help but appreciate the sight of a half naked Bucky or the way that the pants fitted his ass. Bucky rummaged in his closet and got an annoyed meow from Alpine. He gave her a chin rub in apology as he found the sweats he was looking for. It then dawned on him that he was walking around shirtless in front of Steve, with his arm on full show and that he didn't feel self conscious. He walked back to Steve with a new found confidence.

“If you want I can put your stuff in the laundry and get it washed and dried for you.” Bucky offered as he gave him the sweats.

“That's real nice of you Buck,” Steve replied as he took them. “You don't mind?”

“Not at all. Just throw your stuff out of the bathroom when you have it off and I'll get on it.”

The two of them then set about cleaning themselves up. Steve went to the bathroom and Bucky went to his room. He struggled a bit to get the pants off and mourned them for a moment as he saw how gross the inside was. He then cleaned himself up with some wipes so that he could get some fresh underwear and sweat pants on and go and deal with the laundry.

A little while later, after watching some more of Friends, and putting Steve's things to dry, the two of them headed to Bucky's room. Bucky was glad he didn't have to get up early to open later that morning; Sunday was his usual day off. He got under the covers on his side of the bed and started getting comfy. He felt the bed dip behind him as Steve climbed in. He smiled as Steve snuggled up behind him and got comfortable.

“Goodnight Buck.” Steve said softly as he kissed the back of Bucky's neck softly.

“Night Stevie.” Bucky replied as he linked his fingers with Steve's that rested on his abs. Bucky wanted to enjoy having Steve snuggled up to him like this, but he soon drifted off to sleep, the warmth of Steve's embrace adding to the speediness of his slumber. Steve wasn't far behind him.

Bucky awoke feeling warm and cosy. He smiled as he snuggled back against the nice warm body behind him. He let out a little chuckle as he felt a familiar prodding against his lower back.

“Mm morning Buck,” Steve sleepily murmured as he gave Bucky a squeeze. “Sorry about the pokage.”

“Morning Stevie,” Bucky said as he stretched. He caught sight of his clock as he did. “Or actually afternoon. And don't worry about that.”

Bucky then turned to face Steve and gave him a smile. Steve reached out and brushed the hair back from Bucky's face. The two then lay there in a comfortable silence just enjoying having the other next to them. Both turned their heads to the door as it opened and saw Clint coming in carrying a cup of coffee.

“Oh! Steve is here! I didn't know Steve was here!” Clint exclaimed as he quickly put the cup on Bucky's night stand. “I'll go make more coffee.”

“Oh no, _you_ made this?” Bucky asked as he sat up in bed and eyes the cup warily. “Steve... don't drink Clint coffee. You won't sleep for a year.”

“Hey! I was being nice and bringing you coffee and checking that you weren't dead. Me and Nat were getting worried when you didn't surface.”

“Nat's here?”

“Yeah she's decided she wants to adopt Miss Maple herself,” Clint explained. “The two are currently bonding on the sofa.”

“The sofa here seems a great place to bond.” Steve murmured, causing Bucky to snort.

“Oh you two didn't.... on the _sofa_?” Clint asked looking appalled.

“No we didn't. And who was the one who got it on in the café with their girlfriend again?” Bucky remarked as he raised an eyebrow.

“That was _one_ time!” Clint all but whined. “And I made sure to deep clean afterwards.”

“Just stop talking. I'm not awake enough for this,” Bucky said as he rubbed his eyes. “And I'm not drinking your coffee Clint. You can't make coffee for shit.”

“Is it really _that_ bad?” Steve asked curiously as he sat up. Bucky chuckled and picked the cup up and handed it to him.

“Try it and see.”

Steve took a sip from the cup. A myriad of expressions overcame his face in rapid succession; none of them positive. He somehow swallowed the coffee as he handed the cup back to Bucky. Bucky laughed as he placed it back down.

“What... that stuff needs to be served in thimbles.”

“Its not _that_ strong,” Clint insisted as he picked the cup up. “Well if you want 'good' coffee then I guess Bucky is better making it. Oh Nat brought fancy Danish pastries so if you want some I'd hurry up and get up.”

Clint then stuck his tongue out at them like a child, before leaving the bedroom. Steve and Bucky shared a look and laughed before they got out of bed. Bucky loaned Steve a dressing gown and he put it on before they headed out of the room to get some pastries.

**~X~X~X~**

Steve and Bucky's fifth official date was on Friday afternoon, almost a week after they had gone to the club. Steve had slept over every night since. He was spending almost all of his time at Bucky's. He honestly couldn't care if he went back to his apartment to sleep again. He hoped that Bucky wasn't getting sick of him, but he trusted Bucky to let him know if he needed space. He'd been back to his own place to get clothes and art supplies and he couldn't help but notice that he was getting a nice collection of stuff at Bucky's place.

Their days were spent with Bucky working in the café as Steve sat at his usual table and worked on art. He found that he had so many ideas for painting and sketches since he'd had Bucky in his life and he was almost constantly working on a piece. Bucky too had been inspired in the kitchen and was trying new cake creations and new dishes for their dinners in the evenings. Bucky loved cooking for Steve. He couldn't help but picture them living together and doing this all the time. He knew he was getting way ahead of himself but he just couldn't help it. Everything just felt so right and so natural with Steve. He'd never had anything like this before and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't mess up and spoil it.

Their nights together consisted of steamy make out sessions on the sofa and in Bucky's room. Clint was absent most of the time, with him choosing to spend his nights at Nat's. Bucky was grateful that he was giving them privacy to explore their blossoming relationship. They would always fall asleep and wake up in each others arms and Bucky found they were his favourite times of day. Some mornings, they woke up to the cats on the bed with them too.

They were currently on their way to Steve's favourite art gallery for their date. Bucky had been curious about it and Steve had offered to take him. Bucky wanted to know what kind of art got Steve excited about the medium. He'd closed the café early again so that they could go. It wasn't hurting his bank balance in doing so, in fact it was saving him a little bit of money in the running costs.

Once at the museum they headed inside after Steve paid. He then began showing Bucky around, taking the time to explain his particularly favourite pieces. Bucky couldn't help but smile as Steve talked. It was clear that he loved all kinds of art. His face lit up as he spoke. Bucky listened aptly, but most of his attention was on Steve. He couldn't help it. His eyes just seemed drawn to Steve no matter where they were.

Eventually they had walked around all of the museum that they could and made their way to the gift shop. Bucky saw Steve eyeing up some fancy looking drawing pens and Bucky made a metal note of them. He was sure that it would come in handy for a birthday or Christmas. Steve ended up buying some specialist paper, along with some pens that resembled markers and Bucky almost died at the price of it. Steve had told him being an artist was expensive for supplies and he really wasn't wrong.

They left the art gallery and took the subway. It was busy again and the two of them stood holding each other again. It seemed their natural way of doing things when they were together. Bucky really couldn't get enough of the snuggles. They got off at their stop and made their way to Bucky's, hand in hand as usual. The cats greeted them when they got in and Alpine decided she was curious to see what Steve had in the bag he carried and tried to climb inside. Steve chuckled and took his paper out so that she would have more room and he was rewarded with a headbutt and a loud purr.

They decided to order pizza, both having the urge for it. Bucky called the place they went with Peggy and put in the order as Steve saw to feeding the cats. Bucky couldn't help but smile as he watched Steve talk to them. He liked how cute it was. They ate sprawled on the sofa while watching their latest Netflix binge show. Bucky cleared away after they were done and Steve investigated his new art supplies.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah Stevie?”

“Could I draw you?”

“What like one of your French girls?” Bucky asked in a teasing tone. Steve chuckled and raised and eyebrow.

“You want to get naked?” he asked. That was something they hadn't done yet. Even though they had been sharing the same bed every night, they hadn't seen the other naked. They had gotten down to just boxers but both had made sure to keep them on.

“Not yet no,” Bucky admitted. “Down to my boxers is okay though.”

“Can I braid your hair?” Steve asked. He'd just been struck with an idea of braiding Bucky's hair and putting a flower in it.

“You can braid hair?”

“I used to do my mom's when she was sick so I'm a bit rusty,” Steve admitted. “But I bet its just like riding a bike.”

“Okay Stevie,” Bucky told him. “Should I take my clothes off first so I don't spoil the braid?”

“Sure Buck. You can put your robe on if you like. Don't want you getting a chill.”

“I'm good. Don't worry.”

Bucky began to strip his clothes off. He neatly folded them and placed them on the coffee table. He then sat on the floor in front of Steve ready to have his hair braided. Steve was gentle as he put Bucky's hair up into a loose French braid, securing it with a hair tie Bucky had around his wrist. Steve then took a sunflower and worked it into Bucky's hair so it was by his left ear.

“Beautiful.” Steve murmured as he studied Bucky.

“Be prettier if I didn't have the scars.”

“Don't think that Buck. You are beautiful as you are,” Steve assured him as he stood. “I'm thinking we should move the art to the bedroom. I'm gonna need a bit more room to work than what the sofa has to offer.”

“Good idea. Knowing Clint he'd turn up and think it was some kinky thing that's going on.” Bucky said as he picked his pile of clothes up and headed to the bedroom.

“Can you lie on the bed on your front Buck?” Steve asked as he followed him.

“I sure can.”

Bucky lay on his front on the bed, resting his head on a pillow on the opposite side to the flower. Steve gathered his art things and put them in the order he needed. He studied Bucky lying there on the bed for several minutes. Bucky lay there contentedly, not feeling self conscious in the slightest and he was proud of himself for getting to this point.

“Buck, I have an idea,” Steve said as he sat on the bed next to him. “Can I draw something on you?”

“ _On_ me?! Bucky asked, not sure if he'd heard right. Steve made an affirmative noise. “Sure, why not.”

“You won't regret it I promise,” Steve then got the new marker type pens and it was clear to see that he was excited at trying them out. “Tell me if things feel bad or you're uncomfortable at any point okay?”

“Okay Stevie.”

Steve then gently began to gently kiss the scars on Bucky's arm. Bucky couldn't help but gasp at some of them. It wasn't a bad gasp, it was quite the opposite. Steve left no scar unkissed and Bucky had a lump in his throat when he was done. Steve then started drawing on Bucky on his left arm. Bucky closed his eyes and lay there peacefully, enjoying the gentle touch of the pen nibs against his skin. Some places felt a little strange, but that was down to the nerve damage. He was almost asleep when Steve spoke a little while later.

“Hey Buck, you wanna see what I did?”

“Yes!” Bucky said sounding excited as he opened his eyes. Steve helped him off the bed and they walked over to the mirror.

Bucky couldn't help but gasp as he saw the artwork that adorned his arm. It looked like he had a sleeve tattoo of flowers. He felt himself choking up again as he kept looking at it.

“Steve... its so beautiful. I love it.”

“I'm glad you like it,” Steve told him with a smile as Bucky turned to face him. “It's only beautiful because of the masterpiece I drew it on.”

“I'm no masterpiece Stevie. I'm just an insecure dork.”

“Doesn't mean you're not what I say you are too,” Steve assured him before kissing him gently. “Can I draw you now or are you tired?”

“Will this smudge if I go to bed now?”

“No, they're designed specially for skin. They should wash off after a few days.”

“I'm glad this will be around for a while,” Bucky told him sincerely. “I really love it.”

“So bedtime?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded as a yawn broke out. “Alright, you get in bed and I'll get sorted so we can snuggle. You need your rest.”

“Thanks Stevie.” Bucky told him before he gave him a big old smooch.

A short while later, they were both cuddled up in bed. Bucky was using Steve's pecs as a pillow and Steve was gently stroking his spine. He felt Bucky's breathing level out signalling sleep was fast approaching.

“I love you Bucky Barnes.” Steve murmured before kissing the top of his head and closing his own eyes. Bucky wasn't quite asleep and heard the murmured words. A smile broke out in response. Steve loved him. Now all Bucky had to do was make it extra special for when he told Steve the same words.


	6. Chapter 6

Valentines day fell on Bucky's day off, which he was extremely grateful for. Steve woke up early and got ready for his morning run. Bucky snuggled further under the duvet as Steve got his running gear on. He then placed a gentle kiss on Bucky's cheek before heading out. Bucky stayed in bed, wanting to lie in a little longer. Alpine joined him and purred loudly as he sleepily petted her. He must have dozed off again as the next thing he knew, Steve was waking him up. He sat up as rubbing his eyes as he did and saw that Steve was holding a tray. When Bucky was comfortable, Steve gently placed the tray in his lap. Bucky looked and his heart melted as he saw that Steve had cooked him breakfast.

“Peggy gave me the recipe for her English muffins and I made them this morning,” Steve admitted. “I just went out to the store and bought the things instead of going for my run. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Steve... this is amazing.”

“You haven't tasted it yet.” Steve said in a worried tone. He had tried his best and actually not burned anything, but he was still worried about the final taste.

“I'm sure it'll be fine.”

Along with the still warm English muffins, Steve had made Bucky some oatmeal and had cut up some fresh fruit. There was strawberry jam that Bucky noted was the fancy stuff Peggy imported from England, along with some honey for his porridge. There was also freshly squeezed orange juice and just brewed coffee. Then there was a gift bag sat on the tray along with an envelope.

“Eat up and then you can open your gifts.”

“Are you having breakfast with me?”

“Yeah I'll just go get it,” Steve told him. He leaned and kissed Bucky before heading to the kitchen and getting his own food. He then came back and joined Bucky on the bed. “Alpine's mission was to keep you snuggled in here.”

“Well she did her mission successfully,” Bucky said before he added honey to his porridge. He then took a big bite. “Mmm good.”

“I've been watching how you make it all week so that I got it right.” Steve informed him.

“It's perfect,” Bucky assured him. He then ate the rest of the porridge before starting on the muffins. He had his mouth full as he said. “Oh my God Stevie. _So_ good.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked sounding surprised.

“Mmhmm, you can make me these again.” Bucky said as he smiled.

“Oh I will,” Steve agreed. He made a note to make these his special occasion breakfast it in the future. “I'm glad you're enjoying them.”

“They're so good when they're warm like this and the jam is on them. It's like a mini foodgasm in my mouth.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmhmm, it's _very_ satisfying.” Bucky remarked before giving Steve a wink.

“I'm glad I made you something that satisfied you when you put it in your mouth.” Steve said joining in on the innuendo laden words.

“I'm sure that you'll have something ever more satisfying to put in my mouth,” Bucky replied as he raised an eyebrow. He then licked his lips before adding. “Among other places.”

“Oh yeah I think I do too,” Steve agreed, his voice dropping into a more huskier tone. “When you're ready, I'm ready.”

“I'll let you know about that.” Bucky assured him before leaning over and kissing him deeply.

The truth was, Bucky was ready and he had a whole special night planned to show Steve that he was. He'd bought a bunch of things to make the room more romantic and he was going to cook them a special romantic dinner. Steve had to make a delivery of artwork to some doctor client in the city that was a Valentines gift for their wife. He would be gone for a few hours which would give Bucky plenty of time to get things ready in the bedroom and to get dinner prepared.

They finished their breakfast and then they cleared up together. They shared loving kisses as they did. Bucky then opened the card that had been propped on his tray. He couldn't help but smile as he read the 'To the one I love' on the front of the card. He opened it and read the inside. He let out a little gasp as he saw the intricate art work Steve had drawn inside. His heart melted as he read the loving message Steve had hand written in it.

“Aww Stevie, I love this so much.”

“I'm glad you do,” Steve replied with a proud smile. “Open your gift.”

Bucky eagerly opened the gift and gasped again. Steve had gotten him flowers. But instead of a bouquet, he had gotten a single red rose and some white gypsophila that was entombed in epoxy resin. It was sat on a hand carved wooden base that lit up.

“Steve, this is so pretty. Where did you get it?”

“I made it. I haven't just been working on the art commission I have to deliver today. I wanted to get you roses but I wasn't sure if they were poisonous to cats. But then there were al the thorns involved and I didn't want any of them hurting themselves. So I got the idea to put a rose in epoxy, that way the first flower I gave you for Valentines will be forever preserved.”

“Steve... you're so thoughtful. I love this,” Bucky leaned over and kissed him deeply. “And I love you.”

“Yeah? You love me?” Steve asked happily, not quite able to believe his ears. “I love you too Buck. So much.”

The two of them shared loving kisses as Steve pulled Bucky into his arms. Both felt a giddyness at saying those three words. Only a few months ago Bucky couldn't picture him saying those words to anyone, yet here he was and he meant those words with every fibre of his being. He loved Steve, Steve loved him. He had never been happier than he was at that moment and he closed his eyes and snuggled against his love.

“I have a gift for you too,” Bucky said as he reluctantly moved from Steve's embrace. He headed into the bedroom and got the card and gift from its hiding spot in the closet and took it out to Steve. “Its not much.”

“Anything from you is perfect Bucky.”

Steve took the offered items from Bucky and opened the card first. He smiled as he read the card and then went and placed it on the mantelpiece next to Bucky's. He then opened the gift. It was heavy and as it came into view he saw why. Bucky had gotten him some of the fancy pens from the art gallery, but had put them in a decorative, engraved, wooden case. It looked oriental in origin and quite old. Inside it was lined with red velvet and Bucky had obviously had a silver plate engraved with his name and attached it over a slightly damaged part of the lining.

“Buck... this is.. wow. I'm at a loss for words. Thank you.”

“I got the box from Zach's,” Bucky explained. “Then Clint picked up the engraved plate for me and I attached it while you were out running one day. And I saw you eyeing the pens when we were at the gallery.”

“You are an amazing person Bucky Barnes. Did I ever tell you that?”

“Once or twice, yeah.” Bucky replied bashfully.

“Well it's true.”

A little while later, Steve was checking on the painting, making sure it was definitely dry. He then carefully wrapped it, with Bucky's help. The cats tried to help too but their idea of lying on the wrapping paper wasn't exactly helpful. Steve then changed into smarter clothes so that he looked professional and kissed Bucky before he left. He was borrowing Bucky's car to make the delivery. Bucky waved him off at the doorway and then headed back up to the apartment to get started on the Valentines preparation.

Several hours later, Bucky's bedroom was a romantic sanctuary. He'd closed the curtains and hung heart shaped fairy lights around the room. They gave a gently red glow off. He'd changed the bedding for some red silk ones he'd purchased off the internet, now that his laptop was working again. He'd then sprinkled rose petals over the bed. He looked around to make sure things were how he wanted and he nodded to himself, happy with what he had done. He made sure to keep the cats out, especially considering what he had planned for later.

He'd then gotten to work on dinner. He'd decided to make steaks with chunky fries and some vegetables as the main course. The starter was some spicy vegetable spring rolls he made from scratch. Dessert was an indulgent chocolate cake and he gave it a Nutella filling. He took his time on the decoration side of things, making roses out of different coloured frosting. He also added strawberries dipped in both white and dark chocolate, alternating them in an eye pleasing display.

After that, he set about setting the table. He even put a table cloth on. He usually didn't bother with one as the cats had a habit of pulling it, and anything on it, off onto the floor. He decided to use the nice plates that Peggy always saved for special occasions. He then got the battery operated candles and placed them on the table, switching them on before placing them in their spots. He added wine glasses, cutlery and napkins before putting the wine on the table. The cats were currently passed out in Clint's room after being treated to a feast of roast chicken, so he didn't have to worry about them coming out and trashing the table for a while.

He then went and changed his outfit. He wanted to look good for Steve coming back. He changed out of his comfy lounge clothing and into a pair of dressy slacks and a deep blue long sleeved shirt. He just kept his warm slipper socks on his feet. He didn't like wearing shoes in the house. He then went to check on the food and was just serving it up when Steve walked through the door. Bucky looked over to greet him and the words caught in his throat as he saw Steve.

Steve grinned as he saw Bucky's expression. While he'd been in the city, he'd stopped off at a barber's and gotten himself a haircut and a professional shave. His hair was still long enough for Bucky to sink his fingers into it, but his face was now smooth and bare.

“Wow you are gorgeous,” Bucky remarked as he placed their food on the table. “You look great.”

“Thanks Buck,” Steve replied as he took his coat and shoes off and then headed over to him. He kissed him deeply as he did. “Something smells amazing.”

“The starter. Park that sexy ass and lets get stuck in.”

Steve did as instructed but poured them both wine before they began to eat. Steve made his usual happy noises as he began to eat. Bucky smiled happily, glad to see that Steve was again enjoying the food he made. They moved onto the main course once the starter was done. Steve again made little noises as he ate. Steve then told Bucky about going to the barbers. Once that course was done, they worked together to clean the dishes and get them put away. Bucky made sure to get the tablecloth back off the table and added it to the laundry pile in case anything had been spilled on it.

They ate dessert while they were sat on the sofa. Steve took one of the strawberries that had been on his piece of cake and then fed it to Bucky. Steve's fingertip brushed Bucky's lips in the process and Bucky gave it a teasing lick. He watched Steve's eyes get darker as that simple action affected him in the way Bucky hoped it would. Bucky then copied Steve's actions and fed him a strawberry. Steve ate it and then sucked on Bucky's finger seductively while gazing into his eyes. Bucky couldn't let out a little moan.

“Just think how that would feel if I did that elsewhere.” Steve murmured. He had a feeling their relationship was going to go to the next level that night, but he wanted to make sure he was reading the situation correctly and picking up on the signs right.

“Christ Steve, you trying to make me jizz my pants again?” Bucky asked as he raised his eyebrows. Steve chuckled softly in response.

“Not at all, I mean not unless you want me to.”

“No I don't,” Bucky told him. For a panicked moment Steve thought he'd overstepped the line. “I want the next time you make me come to be when you're inside me. Tonight. I mean if you're ready?”

“I'm ready Buck,” Steve assured him, feeling immediate relief. “I'm _so_ ready.”

Bucky took their plates which were now thankfully clear of any cake and strawberries and went and put them in the sink. He then headed back over to Steve and took his hand, before leading him to what was basically now their bedroom. At least that's how Bucky saw it.

“Stevie, I'm ready to take the next step.” Bucky assured him as he opened the door and they headed inside.

“You 100% sure? I don't wanna rush you if you aren't ready yet. Just making it clear.” Steve assured him.

“I'm sure. I've been ready for a few days but I wanted to wait until tonight to make it special,” Bucky told him before chuckling nervously. “I bought everything we need... I'm just a little rusty as you know.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Steve replied as he blushed and looked down. “I can't even remember the last time.”

“I guess it doesn't matter about the other times Stevie. We can relearn together,” Bucky said as he looked up at him and smiled. He looked a little shy as he asked. “The room isn't too much is it?”

“No, it's beautiful. It's very you; pretty and sensual,” Steve assured him with a smile. He let out a nervous chuckle as he added. “I just hope I'm not that rusty that I'll need a tutorial.”

“I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean it's gotta be better than when we were dry humping on the sofa and jizzing in our pants like horny teenagers.” Bucky pointed out.

“That was _so_ embarrassing.” Steve sighed as he blushed.

“It was huh,” Bucky said as he let out a nervous giggle. “But at least you weren't wearing leather pants. They were _so_ hard to get off.”

“I take it you're never wearing them again then?”

“I don't know. They need dry cleaning or something before I even decide if I do.”

“I don't even know how you managed to wear them. I prefer comfort over style and I guess that probably shows in a lot of my outfits.”

“You always look great Stevie. Especially when you have that extra tight running gear on.”

“The running gear seems to be your fave huh?” Steve asked as he tucked some hair behind Bucky's ear. “I have to say I'm glad I'm spending today with you Buck.”

“It is yeah. And I'm glad I'm spending it with you too,” Bucky agreed. “I've been looking forward to this night all week... you'll be gentle with me right?”

“Of course I will be Buck,” Steve sincerely said. “Did... did you um... get the condoms and lube?”

“Yeah I did. I ordered them online. They're on the night stand ready and waiting for when we need them.”

“Okay, don't wanna start without making sure we have those now do we?” Steve replied before he kissed Bucky lovingly. Bucky kissed him back, hoping he was conveying what he felt into it.

“They were the first thing on my list,” Bucky assured him. He studied Steve's face for a moment before speaking again. “You know, I like the beard but I also like this new clean shaven thing you have going on.”

“I thought you would want to see me without a beard.”

“I like it. It shows that handsome face off,” Bucky said as he stroked Steve's cheek. “So smooth.”

“I feel naked after having the beard for so long.”

“We literally will be that soon.” Bucky told him with a giggle.

“Oh really?” Steve asked in a playful tone before smirking at Bucky.

Bucky looked at Steve seductively and nodded. He then bit his bottom lip as he started to unbutton his shirt. Steve watched with hooded eyes as Bucky slipped it off and dropped it on the floor. The art that Steve had drawn on Bucky's left arm was still able to be seen. Steve ran his eyes appraisingly over Bucky's form.

“You are gorgeous Buck.”

“Thanks Stevie,” Bucky replied as he blushed under Steve's gaze. “You made me pretty by covering these scars up.”

“You were pretty before I drew on you.” Steve assured him as his fingertips softly traced Bucky's arm.

“Okay I'll rephrase that. You made me feel beautiful by drawing on my arm.”

“I stand by what I said.” Steve insisted. Bucky's response was to move so that he was stood in front of Steve, right in his personal space. He then kissed him deeply before he asked.

“Do I get to unwrap you now?”

“Yes. I'm all yours gorgeous. Do whatever you want.”

Bucky reached up and slowly started to unbutton Steve's shirt with slightly shaky fingers. He let out a little giggle as he did.

“I feel like its my first time all over again.”

“I feel the same,” Steve confessed with a giggle of his own. “Don't be nervous.”

Steve gently placed his hands on Bucky's hips and pulled him closer. Both could feel how hard the other was as their obvious arousal strained against the confines of their pants. Bucky finally got Steve's shirt unbuttoned and pushed it from his shoulders. It slid down Steve's arms and landed in a heap on the floor.

“How are you even real?” Bucky asked sounding awed. Steve let out a soft laugh in response.

“I've been asking myself the same about you.”

“I'm so lucky.” Bucky said in a breathy whisper as he stroked his hands over Steve's torso, appreciating the muscles.

“No, I'm lucky.” Steve insisted as he grabbed Bucky's ass and gave it a squeeze. Bucky let out a gasp and pushed his ass back into Steve's hands.

“You like getting your hands on that huh?”

“I sure do,” Steve agreed as he gave it another squeeze. “How could I not? You have a nice ass.”

“I guess I'm lucky I never really had to put any work into getting it like this,” Bucky told him before he kissed Steve again. “You can take my pants off if you want.”

Steve kissed Bucky deeply as he moved his hands from his ass and began to unfasten Bucky's pants. He then slowly pushed them downwards, until gravity took over and they pooled at Bucky's feet. Bucky stepped out of them as he kept on kissing Steve, leaving him in a pair of snug fitting boxers. Bucky stroked his hands down Steve's muscular back until he reached that insanely narrow waist and the start of his pants.

“Do you want these off?”

“Yes I do,” Steve replied, his eyes never leaving Bucky. “I could draw you forever; you are so breath taking.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked as he began undoing Steve's pants. His hands seems a little more steadier as they worked, “You want me to be your model?”

“Yes. It could be an idea for our next date.”

“You can draw me anytime you want.” Bucky told him.

He then took Steve's hand and lead him to the bed, suddenly feeling a little braver. Steve couldn't help but check out Bucky's ass as he walked behind him. Bucky stopped at the side of the bed and then climbed on. It gave Steve an even better view of his booty as he did. It was Steve's turn to bite his lip as he watched him. Bucky moved around on the bed until he was lying on his back.

“You gonna join me?” Bucky asked, giving Steve a sultry look. Steve climbed on the bed as his eyes gazed into Bucky's.

“Hey cutie,” Steve murmured as he stroked his hand up Bucky's side. “You comfortable?”

“Hey gorgeous,” Bucky replied with a smile. He then nodded his answer to Steve's question before kissing Steve deeply.

Steve kissed him back eagerly, thoroughly ravishing Bucky's mouth. The little breathy noises Bucky made as he did turned Steve on all the more. He instinctively moved over Bucky, taking care not to squish him under his weight. Bucky's arms went around him, welcoming him to move closer. The kissing soon turned to making out and hands began to wander. Bucky revelled in exploring Steve's muscular form and Steve lost himself in running his fingers over the smooth expanse of Bucky's skin. They had to pull apart for much needed are and the two of them lay there gazing into the others eyes.

“I love you.” Steve murmured as he stroked Bucky's cheek again.

“I love you too,” Bucky said, his eyes shining bright. “I never thought I would ever feel like this or say those words, but then I met you.”

“I used to think people were exaggerating with what it felt like to find your soul mate and fall in love. But now I know they were only sharing half the story. Its so much better that what they could tell you.”

“I know what you mean Stevie.”

“It's that part that can only be felt that's amazing me.”

“Me too,” Bucky agreed as he dreamily gazed up at Steve. “Can you make me feel more?”

“Are you ready to take your underwear off?”

“I've never been more ready for anything in my life.”

Steve kissed Bucky's lips gently before making his way down Bucky's neck and over his torso. Bucky arched his back as Steve showered his chest with kisses. Steve kept kissing downwards towards his waist. Bucky felt Steve's fingers take hold of the waistband of his boxers and he lifted his hips so Steve could get them off. Then Bucky was naked and feeling completely comfortable at having Steve take in the sight of him.

“Wow Buck, you really are gorgeous.”

“Take yours off too... please.” Bucky said with a hint of begging in the tone. He really wanted to see what Steve looked like.

Steve obliged and rid himself of his underwear. Bucky couldn't help but stare as Steve bared himself to Bucky's hungry gaze. Bucky couldn't help it when his eyes went wide as they fell between Steve's legs. Steve wasn't on the small size and Bucky hoped he wouldn't have difficulty accepting him into his body.

“Don't worry, I'll use a lot of lube and get you ready properly.” Steve promised him as if reading his mind.

“I trust you.”

Those three words meant as much to Steve as the other three Bucky had told him that morning. He kissed Bucky again hoping it would convey how happy he was that Bucky both loved _and_ trusted him. Hands and lips wandered again as both discovered the unfamiliar territory of each other's bodies. Time disappeared as they got lost in each other.

“Steve.” Bucky gasped out a while later.

Steve looked at Bucky's face and saw he was flushed and his hair was all over the place. And they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet. Bucky's hand moved to the night stand and Steve's pulse quickened as he saw him take hold of the lube. He then held it out to Steve. Steve took it from him, taking the hint. He was already between Bucky's spread thighs and he felt the luckiest man alive as he flipped the cap and lubed the fingers of his right hand. The sight of Bucky spread out beneath him confirmed it for him.

Bucky widened his legs a little more as Steve moved his hand between them. Even though he'd tried to warm the lube up, Bucky still gasped as the cool slick touched his skin. Steve gently stroked his thigh as he stroked his fingertips in the valley of Bucky's butt cheeks.

“Do you want to do it like this or in a different position beautiful?” Steve asked, wanting to make sure Bucky was getting everything he wanted.

“Like this,” Bucky murmured, distracted by the teasing promise of the exploring fingers. “I wanna see you.”

“I wanna see you too.” Steve said as he smiled. He then slowly pushed a single finger into Bucky, keeping watch on his face for any sign or pain or discomfort.

Bucky's mouth opened as he felt Steve's finger enter him. It felt a little strange after so long but in a good way. Steve was being kind and considerate and that's just what he needed. Steve was patient in waiting for Bucky to give the go ahead and when he received a nod, he began to thrust his finger, making sure he got as much lube where it was needed as he could.

It didn't take long for Bucky to beg him for another finger. Having been hyped up for so long, his body was crying out for it. Steve was quick to comply, adding more lube as he did. The stretch of two fingers had Bucky biting his bottom lip. Steve had a moment of concern but Bucky looked up at him with an expression that made it clear he was enjoying himself and he didn't want to stop. Again Steve gave him time to adjust and used it to kiss him this time.

When Bucky was comfortable, Steve began to move his fingers again alternating between thrusting and scissoring them. When he felt Bucky begin to open up for him, he decided to make it feel even better for him and began to search for that sweet little spot that would do it. He knew he'd found it when Bucky's back arched off the bed and a louder moan came from him.

“There we go,” Steve said sounding proud as he stroked it with his fingertips. Bucky's moans and gasps were like music to his ears. “Feels good doesn't it?”

“Fuck... yes!” Bucky agreed as he grasped Steve's right forearm with one hand and the sheets with the other. “More.”

Steve obliged Bucky's request for more. He mixed it up a little to try and keep Bucky guessing by switching between rubbing and tapping his prostate and thrusting and scissoring his fingers. Bucky couldn't help but grind his ass against Steve's hand. His back would arch when Steve rubbed a certain way over his sweet spot.

“God... Steve stop... stop,” Steve quickly stopped and gently removed his fingers. He looked at Bucky in concern worried that he had hurt him. Bucky smiled up at him with a dopey expression. “I was gonna come. Told you the next time that was happening you had to be inside me.”

“Oh,” Steve said sounding relieved. “Thought I'd hurt you Buck.”

“You didn't,” Bucky assured him before surging up to kiss him. Steve eagerly kissed him back. “I think it's time you suited up for the main mission.”

“Roger that,” Steve replied with a smirk. It earned him a little snort from Bucky as he lay back down on the bed. Steve then noticed a problem. “Oh, uh, could you open the uh, _armour?_ My hand is kinda slippery.”

“Oh yeah of course Stevie,” Bucky replied as he reached over and picked up the box of condoms. He took one out and proceeded to open the foil packaging. “Want me to do the honours of suiting up the big guy?”

“Be my guest.” Steve replied with a smile.

He took hold of the base of his shaft to hold it steady as Bucky placed the condom at his tip and unrolled it down his length. Steve let out a moan as he felt Bucky's hands on him as he smoothed the sheath down, making sure it was on right. Steve had to still Bucky's hand eventually as Bucky seemed to get lost in stroking his hands up and down Steve's length. Bucky gave him an apologetic smile in response before lying back on the bed.

Steve moved over Bucky and grabbed a pillow. Bucky watched him and lifted his hips when he saw what Steve intended to do. Steve put the pillow under his hips so that it would be both easier access for him and more comfortable for Bucky. He then got some more lube on his hand and stroked it over his sheath covered shaft. He bit his lip and tried to think of anything but what his hand was doing. He didn't want things to be ending prematurely.

He lined himself up with Bucky's opening, rubbing his tip against it a few times, giving Bucky a chance to change his mind if he wanted to. Bucky made an encouraging noise and it turned into a breathy moan as Steve slowly began to push inside him. Bucky relaxed his body, welcoming Steve into it. Steve seemed to take an eternity to slowly ease himself into Bucky and the latter was grateful he was giving his body chance to accept him. Steve was fighting with his body not to climax right there and then. The tightness and heat that enveloped him was like heaven and he really didn't want to spoil this for Bucky.

Steve stilled when he was eventually seated completely in Bucky. Bucky was clutching at him and letting out little 'ah's' and gasps, having never felt this filled before. Steve stroked his sweaty back from his face and peppered gently kisses over his cheeks and mouth, using the time they needed to adjust and calm to shower bucky with affection,

A fair while had passed before they both felt ready to proceed. The entire time they showered the other with love and affection. Steve took Bucky's mouth in a deep kiss as he slowly began to roll his hips. Bucky kissed him back, moaning in the process. Steve kept the movements of his hips slow and sensual, alternating in the depth of his thrusts as he did. He knew when he'd hit bucky's prostate again by the louder moan that seemed to have caught Bucky by surprise. Steve moved his attention to Bucky's neck as his own senses started focusing only on what was happening below the waist. Bucky too was getting lost in the things Steve was making him feel.

Bucky had a nice selection of hickies by the time Steve had picked up the pace and was thrusting faster and deeper into him. Bucky was clinging to Steve trying to somehow pull him closer, even though he was already as close as he physically could be. The two of them were covered in sweat, having been so wrapped up in making each other feel good that time had again escaped them. Bucky could feel the familiar feeling of his orgasm starting to build. Steve picked up on it too; the change in the noises Bucky was making a big giveaway. Steve aimed for his sweet spot, not wanting to make him wait any longer.

It only took two more perfectly targeted thrusts for Bucky to start to come. He moaned Steve's name as his back arched and his legs locked around Steve's hips. Steve let out a curse of his own as Bucky's ass clenched around him. Bucky's release exploded between their bodies, coating both their abs with white. Steve could only manage a few more faltering thrusts before his released hit him like a freight train. He gave into the instinct to bury himself to the hilt in Bucky's still clenching hole and moan Bucky's name as he filled the condom.

After what felt like the best eternity of his life, Steve couldn't help but flop ungracefully onto Bucky, his arms giving out due to the intensity of the pleasure he felt. He had the mental function left to think of rolling off Bucky, but Bucky was having none of it and held him close, not wanting him to move. Steve was happy to stay where he was if Bucky was happy to have him there.

The two of them lay in a little bubble of bliss as their breathing and heartbeats regulated. Steve came back to himself to the feel of Bucky gently caressing his back and hair and he couldn't help but smile like a goof as he lifted his head to gaze at Bucky. He saw Bucky has his own equally goofy smile on his face.

“Hi,” Steve murmured softly as he stroked Bucky's hair back again. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“I feel amazing,” Bucky told him. “How about you.”

“I've never felt this great in my entire life.” Steve confessed before kissing him again.

Steve didn't really want to move, but he knew the longer they left it the more uncomfortable it would be for the both of them. Giving Bucky an apologetic look, Steve began to slowly pull out. He made sure to make sure the condom didn't come off as he did. Bucky made a face at the sensation of Steve pulling out. He then watched Steve then deal with disposing of the used condom in the trash can in his room, before he pulled his boxers back on and headed out. Bucky stayed on the bed, not sure if his legs were even capable of holding him upright as they felt like jelly. Steve returned a few moments later with a wonderfully warm wash cloth and gently cleaned Bucky of come and lube. Bucky was practically looking at Steve with heart eyes at this point. Once Steve was done, he added the cloth to Bucky's laundry basket.

“Are you thirsty beautiful?” Steve asked, wanting to make sure Bucky was looked after.

“A little yeah.”

“I'll be right back.” Steve told him and again left the room. He returned this time with some water and gave it to Bucky who drank the whole thing.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Steve then helped Bucky get under the covers and he got in with him. He lay on his back and Bucky snuggled up to him. They shared sleepy kisses as they snuggled and enjoyed the afterglow they were still feeling. Bucky loved how he felt when Steve was holding him; it made him feel loved and safe. Bucky shifted a little and lay his head on Steve's left pec. It was his new favourite pillow. Steve didn't seem to mind and he would stroke Bucky's hair until he fell asleep. Steve automatically began to stroke Bucky's hair and Bucky closed his eyes in contentment.

This had been the best day of his life so far and he knew that having Steve in his life as his friend, partner and lover meant that he would have many more. He was so glad that he took the chance when the universe decided to give him the biggest helping hand. He had his dream man in his life and he was finally comfortable in his own skin. He sighed in contentment as he drifted off to sleep, thankful that he had found his happy ever after.


	7. Epilogue

Bucky carefully placed the finished birthday cake onto the table as the centrepiece. He'd slaved many hours over this getting it right for his favourite girl in the whole entire world. The cake he had made was a ladybug sitting in a meadow of flowers. He smiled, a mixture of pride and love, as he he read the fondant lettering he had made to spell out 'Wanda' and the number 2. Around the cake were a numerous plates of party foods ready for when the guests arrived. He checked to make sure that everything was perfect. Alpine and Winter, a new permanent edition to the Rogers family were curled up in front of the fire place upstairs so he didn't have to worry about wandering paws.

He heard familiar footsteps and turned in the direction they were coming. He couldn't help but break out into a wide smile as he saw a tiny red blur heading towards him. He knelt and scooped up the little girl, who was almost lost in her custom made ladybug dress. He couldn't help but instinctively snuggle her as he did.

“What did I tell you about running in that dress missy.” Steve said as he came into the café. He had a smile on his face as he spoke, something that had been on both their faces since Wanda had come into their lives.

“No!” she replied as she looked at Steve. “Sowwy dada.”

“Just be careful okay Jellybean?” Steve told her softly. Bucky smiled, like he did every time he heard Steve call their daughter by his old pet name. Steve then saw how Bucky had arranged the food. “Wow sweetheart this looks incredible.”

“Thanks baby,” Bucky replied smiling proudly. “Our baby girl deserves it.”

“Yes she does,” Steve agreed before he gave Bucky a brief kiss and stroked Wanda's hair. “You like your cake Wanda?”

“Yeah!” Wanda exclaimed as Bucky held her so she could see. “Mama make?”

“Yeah mama made it.” Bucky confirmed as he chuckled. He was now used to being called mama by her. He and Steve had tried other names for her to try and use, but mama had stuck. It had felt weird at first for her to call him that, but now he found he loved it. They got funny looks sometimes but a glare from Bucky or Steve usually put an end to things.

Wanda had come into their lives just under two years ago, a few days after their second wedding anniversary. They had been on the approved adoption list for a year when out of the blue they had been contacted to take in a three month old baby who had lost her entire family to a house fire. They had instantly agreed to take her in and they became a family of three. Five if you counted the cats. The adoption had been made official just after her first birthday.

Winter had become part of their family a year before Wanda had. Bucky had just said goodbye to the last of the latest batch of cats they has fostered, when Alpine appeared from the catio carrying a scraggly ball of fur in her mouth. Bucky had realized it was a kitten in bad shape and who was missing her front left paw. It had only taken that one look for Bucky to know he and Steve were going to be this kitty's forever home and together they had nursed her back to health. Steve had even crafted her a fake paw, so she had a trendy black and gold prosthetic. She adapted to using it instantly and easily kept up with Alpine as they ran around and played.

When Steve had proposed to Bucky, he had done it by getting down on one knee in the park. They had ended up with a huge audience who witness Bucky cry tears of happiness as he accepted Steve's offer of marriage. They had a quiet get together for their engagement party and asked that instead of gifts, if anyone wanted to do something, then they should donate to the cat charity. They asked the same for any guests who wanted to gift for their wedding.

The wedding itself was a small intimate affair with just their close friends and family; just the people who meant a lot to them. Peggy had been able to make it and she cried tears of happiness as she watched Steve and Bucky get married. Bucky had chosen to take Steve's last name in place of his own. He had wanted to get rid of the last ties he had to George Barnes. Plus the science fiction nerd in him loved that his name was now Buck Rogers.

They had honeymooned in a small cosy cabin in the mountains and loved the privacy it afforded them. Clint and Nat had taken care of the cats and Bucky had just closed the cafe for the week. They had spent the week mainly in bed and by the time they headed home, Bucky was deliciously sore.

Steve had gotten a few big commissions come his way after they had been dating a few months. It had happened at the same time Steve had moved in with Bucky. Since then he had had a steady flow of work, making them financially comfortable. Bucky still had the café, but it was only busy in the summer. In winter he was more dedicated to fundraising and when Wanda arrived, he appreciated the quieter times to be able to spend it with her.

“Penny for your thoughts Mr. Rogers.” Steve asked, drawing Bucky out of his reminiscing of the past.

“Just thinking about how amazing you made my life Mr. Rogers,” Bucky told him as he smiled. “You and little miss lady bug here. I love you guys.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

“Me fwee!” Wanda added as she was snuggled between her parents. Bucky smiled wider and enjoyed the quiet time he had left with his family before the place would be packed with hyper toddlers.

That night, long after everyone had gone home and the place had been cleaned and tidied and they had gotten Wanda to settled, Steve and Bucky retired to their room. Steve then made sweet love to Bucky. As he lay in his husbands arms, Bucky had to admit that sometimes taking chances worked out for the best after all.


End file.
